


The Gospel of Europa

by EstherRomanov



Category: Mononoke-hime | Princess Mononoke, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Boy x boy, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, General! Liam, General! Louis, God! Niall, M/M, Mecha, Mobile Suits, Politics, Princess Mononoke - Freeform, Psychological Drama, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Warlock! Zayn, prince! Harry, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherRomanov/pseuds/EstherRomanov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>: AU. Welcome to the kingdom of Europa, where development is constantly pursued by it's leaders; technological innovations, land resource expansion, political advancement over other nations -- all at the expense of the Forest and it's gods.<br/>Liam Payne-Trinity is the younger brother of their general, Ian Trinity. He follows his orders blindly as a major general and head of the Security Division of the military and he has no clear direction in life, and with no opinion of what is right or wrong. Being a bastard child and constantly reminded of about it, there is little else he can do. That is until a fated meeting with a blonde boy with blue eyes one rainy day. He introduced himself as Niall Horan, a human boy supposedly missing thirty years ago but with some twisted fate became a Forest god and keeper of its rivers. Now it's because of their meeting that Liam comes with decisions for himself, against the wants of his older brother and against betterment of their nation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I OWN NOTHING

It all started with a sound. A loud report of a gun was heard miles and miles from where it came from. Loudest where it is nearest and faintest where it is farthest. But to those who've heard that report, those deeply affected felt the shot echoed miles and oceans and continents away, the meaning was the same all for the world to hear: the kingdom of Suez is gone, a new kingdom will rise upon that burned land; a nation that will promise destruction and power over other lands, a superpower every other nation will look up to. 

Europa. 

Lord Everett Trinity did build this nation from the ashes of Suez. In the beginning, he was a soldier from a smaller and weaker country. Driven by his ambition and envy towards the West Federal Republic and the Seven Global Alliance, he started a revolution, overthrew his ruler, and made the military stronger. He laid his eyes on the neighboring kingdom of Suez and convinced his treasured military that the power is in there. For three years they were at war with the kingdom. And at last it ended with the sound; the new kingdom of Europa began with it. 

Two hundred and sixty four years saw five more generations of the Trinities. Two hundred and sixty four years after that loud report of the gun, Europa has become one of the major superpowers of the world alongside the Seven Global Alliance and the Rhodes Empire. Two centuries, six decades and four years has seen Europa become a huge exporter of weapons and machineries, with an orderly and powerful military base. The said number of years is an awfully long time. But for other nations, it is still too short to have become a superpower like that. How have they done it? 

Probably one is how they over maximize their use of the Forest surrounding their kingdom, unlike other nations that put a limit to it. Europa exploited the Forest for oil and other minerals needed for their machines. The Gods of the Forest, who are personified either by giant walking animals, winged dragons or by wisps of smoke, cannot do anything. They cannot let themselves be driven by hate to humans. After all, it is the law of the nature that although the Gods are more powerful, they should also be more understanding to human needs, even if at their own expense. And there is a curse awaiting them if they give in to hate, a sort of poison that will end their immortal lives. And so the Gods try to be careful, but at the same time forbidding, that they must show humans that they can still be in control. 

Another probability is their great ambition to conquer all the other kingdoms that are closest to their land. The third General, Lord Emerson Trinity may have done just that in his term. They had already conquered the kingdoms of Januarius, Arodin, and Broisken Island when the world entered The New Age of Serenity and the Seven Global Alliance went and introduced the absurd concept of "World Peace". 

The third is their great innovations on weaponries. Their designs for military weapons are a sensation to other countries. They have introduced fighter planes, military jets, drones. The latest is an innovation from the Grimshaw family; titanic mobile suits measuring up to 300-ft powered by nuclear energy developed in their power plant. And until the Rhodes Empire find a way to hack into all Europa's research information, Europa will lead the manufacturing of weapons. 

So for 264 years, Europa gathered strength, and became a formidable opponent to any opposing nation. Now it is led by General Ian Trinity who inherited the throne after Lord Mikhail's mysterious death. At 34, he is the youngest Trinity to head over Europa and control its 12 units. 

With Ian, there are his two lieutenant generals. Lieutenant General Alice Trinity handles the management of the military and its four main divisions while Lieutenant General Ed Sheeran leads the five divisions that assure the well-being of Europa and its race. 

Under Lieutenant General Trinity's command, the five divisions are namely: the Military Tactics Division, the Guards and Security Division, the Research and Development Division, and the Warfare division. 

The other five divisions ultimately headed by Lieutenant General Sheeran are Education Division; Energy Sector Division, Health Division, Investigation and Justice Division, and Business Division. 

With Ian Trinity's appointment as the new General of Europa, he dismissed the personnel handling the important positions enumerated above and replaced them with younger men. All of the replacements (aside from Major Generals Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson, and Sophia Smith, and Lieutenant Alice Trinity) were his classmates in military school. This gave suspicions to the Rhodes Empire to what General Trinity is all about. The emperor had sent a spy to the kingdom, and the said agent has been working with the kingdom ever since. 

And now, it has been said that history repeats itself. And that is the dilemma the General Trinity is facing now. After 264 years of rise into power, the problem rises again by the anger of the Forest Gods. These gods show their displeasure by sending in calamities. This time is drought again, much like 264 years ago where the Gods did not let it rain because of their disapproval of the fall of Suez and the rise of Europa. The kingdom had to live off with the help of and debts to other nations for about three years before the Gods finally took pity on them. Or possibly, it will be more accurate to account that Gods rejoiced upon the death of the Great Lord Everett Trinity. It had rained for eight straight weeks. 

A high banker jokes to his colleagues that the gods are waiting for the current General's death. It was a bad joke, needless to say. The next day, his body was found in a pigsty miles away from where he was working. 

Meanwhile, Energy Division Head Major General Paul Wyatt, can only do so much by disciplining the kingdom people into strict use of the remaining waters from the plant. Lieutenant General Sheeran is still negotiating with the Rhodes Empire to trade for water, and it makes General Trinity's head ache, having an ill relationship with the Emperor Rorschdale. And it had not rained for almost six months now. The General then whips out his anger on Security Division Head Major General Payne, and asks him, once and for all, to explain the calamity, since the Forest is in the borders and the borders are under his responsibility. For the nth time, the young major general will explain that his team had already investigated and there are indeed water in the Forest's rivers, abundant of it, but the gods just would not allow the water to enter the Europa's power plant, nor make it rain, nor getting the blockades out of the way. 

"And what do you propose to do then, my dear brother?" General Trinity asks sardonically at their recent leaders' assembly. His secretary, Miss Addison, typing away almost mechanically in a corner. "I hope it is not to propose my death for the religion of those gods. It has been the talk of the town these days. Do you hear that, all of you? We are becoming a joke to our own people!" 

"I suggest you calm down first, General," says Warfare Division Head Major General Stan Lucas from his seat in the round table. "You know very well that those without power can only do so much by mocking those with. Let us clear our heads first and analyze the problem before we enumerate solutions. I will start. The Forest Gods are upset because...?" 

Silence. 

"Must be the clearing operations," Major General Payne says with a sigh. It almost felt like giving in. As though confessing to a fault you are partly to blame. Payne's third brigade's tasking is to clear the woods as help to the Research and Development Unit, because, as the General had stated, the woods are under his responsibility. "We are clearing the woods at a faster rate in these last six months than we have done in the last year. That is probably what made them upset." 

"I see nothing wrong with that," Investigation and Justice Head Major General Louis Tomlinson says. "The Security Division's third brigade has been clearing the woods around the kingdom ever since the beginning of The New Age and how they clear it is continually growing in a faster and faster rate every time. I don't see why the Gods should be affected only now." 

"Perhaps we have pushed too far?" the Security Head Division suggests again. 

"Major General, in a strong kingdom like us, there is no such thing as pushing too far," the General says, his voice is even, even though he looks like his half-brother is trying his patience. 

And again, Tomlinson jumps to his best friend's defense. "Payne is merely suggesting an idea, General. And besides, I do think he has a point." 

"We have pushed too far?" Major General Lucas asks. "Say, maybe we have. But what are we clearing the woods for? I don't think that our people need that much space – if you shall answer that this is for Europa's expansion. We have a law to control our population. And they can move to Januarius should they wish to a have a more... agricultural atmosphere. So why the clearing operations, Major?" 

"How ignorant can you be?" the Lieutenant General Alice Trinity jumps in. "The test run of the latest prototypes of the mobile suits is in three months and you haven't heard any of it? Three prototypes will be tested and so there is a need for a wider ramp for their flight. Representatives from around the world will gather here again to witness another achievement of our kingdom. Monarchies, Democrats, Communists, all of them. What were you doing all this time? This is utterly unacceptable for someone with a high position as you are, not hearing the news." 

"What suits?” Lucas asks again, unmindful that he is being judged as incompetent more and more by his constituents in the round table. 

Payne looks slightly to his left, where Research Division Head Major General Nick Grimshaw is sipping his tea. 

"A little ignorant, Major General Lucas?" Grimshaw says, wiping his mouth with a white handkerchief. "Or should I say, a massive idiot? The clearing operations since Payne became the head of the Security Division are not for the people but for my projects." 

Understanding finally dawns on Lucas' face. "Oh. You're giant robots." 

"I prefer the name Titanic Mechanical Suits." 

"Name's very ugly. And what's the difference with robots?" Lucas asks. 

The Research and Development leader shakes his head. "They are an innovation that will be far more superior to our current fighter jets. Yes, they take the form of humans, true, and yet—” 

"Wasn't your grandfather worked on that before? Until now that 'innovation' is an utter failure. The Europa has not seen any successful prototype. The last one flew 132 miles before falling flat to the forest grounds. And we are having a test run again? You're still far from giving up, aren't you? I feel like the Research Division is just wasting our budget. There we go, General. I think we found out why the Gods are upset now. They value the importance of money, too." 

"Go screw yourself, Lucas," Military Tactics Major General Jade Thirwall says beside him. 

"Do you dare mock my family name?" Grimshaw yells at the Air Force Division Head, already shaking with fury. 

"Lucas, I will not tolerate any childish behavior and unfounded accusations thrown in this room," the General Trinity says, also irritated. They stare hard at Lucas who dares to stifle a laugh, as if to show them that he is only messing around. The General rubs at his temples, feeling a headache is about to come. He groans. 

He looks around at his subordinates, and they look at him back expectantly. "Payne, I want you to return tomorrow to the woods and study how we can get the waters into our dam. Please. I am counting on you. If we cannot analyze why the Gods are upset, we'll have to move on and take what is ours by force. There is no way we would let them have their way on the human race, much more us. This kingdom is damn too busy moving forward to pause to appease any gods. Smith, any reports?" 

"The case of dehydration incidents increased by 2.7 percent this morning. There were four people who died in relation to this incident, all were labor workers. I have talked with Major General Harris here, before this meeting, and he agreed to cut the working hours of all laborers from eight hours to six. Also, medical personnel will stand by near every working sites starting tomorrow until this drought ends," Health Division Head Major General Sophia Smith states. 

"Good. Tomlinson, you mentioned earlier the execution of seven individuals who were caught stealing water from our plant. I want you to call that off in a possibility that it may cause another rebellion. We cannot have people rebel when we are still solving this problem. Lieutenant General Sheeran will return here on Saturday to report about his dealings with the Rhodes Empire. Until then, we have to stay put and _appease_ the growing anger of our people. Any new development, give Miss Addison a call. 

"Grimshaw, I want an update regarding your project until the next month. Delegates from around the world will be invited _again_ to witness the test flight of our prototypes and I cannot have another embarrassment like what happened that last time. Lucas is correct. We can't fund your projects for forever when we can't even have promising results. As for you, Lucas, I would like to have a word with you regarding your unprofessionalism. The rest are dismissed." 

2 

The Major Generals Payne and Tomlinson (plain Liam and Louis to each other after work hours) heads to the latter's residence after the meeting. Not that Liam is always invited there, but he is always welcomed. Liam does not want to abuse it, but when you are working everyday with 2,103 soldiers under your wing, and you are pressured by yourself to do a good job because you want to please your older brother, and you are only 24 years old surrounded by older peers, sometimes you may need a breath of fresh, welcoming air. And it does not hurt that Louis' home is very close to the Security Division's quarters, near the Europa's gates. 

It is six in the evening, two hours before the curfew that you will find the two best friends walking home from the meeting after taking the bus from the Leaders' Palace. Conversations are thrown every now and then about the drought and Liam's return to the woods in the morrow. 

"I will accompany you," Louis says, with a hint of worry for his friend. "If it is for investigation of the drought then your brother should have assigned me for the job. And also, the clearings of the woods should have been Grimshaw's job in the first place as the head of Research and Development. It is in the law.Tell me again, why does your brother give you jobs that are not supposed to be yours?" 

"The General," Liam stresses, "is only testing my capabilities. Besides, aren't we taught when we were still in military school that a competent leader is unrestricted in his talents? And also," Liam sighs, making it clear to his best friend for the umpteenth time, "I am just his half-brother." 

They went silent, with Louis observing his friend and Liam looking straight ahead. They are walking pass the cluttered bricked houses now in the fourteenth district. The canals are on their right, little to no waters slithering in the rivers from outside the kingdom. The kingdom is divided in twenty districts, ordered in a counter clockwise, with the Leaders Palace towering at the very middle. Each district is separated by canals, and connected by bridges and railroad trains. The top of the medieval Trinity Mansion, set on promontory rocks by the fifteenth street, can be seen from where they stood. And then the walls. The walls are 500 meters high, made of concrete iron, surrounding the 871 hectares that is Europa. From the books, Liam has learned that the walls were built for security, around two centuries ago when the world is in peril and before "World Peace" was introduced. It was said it took three long years for the completion of the walls, and by the time it was finished the leader of the Seven Global Alliance was already making a speech on the promises of the New Age of Serenity, and the people of Europa would be damned to take down these walls after long years of working on it. 

When he was a child, Liam lamented that he cannot see the sea and the woods and the horizon because of those dreadful barricades. Of course he did not know what those really are; he only saw them in picture books that his mother diligently read for him. His mother, the then General Mikhail Trinity's other woman, had asked him one day that they move to Januarius, where the people live by farming, the winds are fresh, and the gods live with them in peace. Liam had liked the idea, but then General Mikhail soon discovered that he has a son in his second woman and he took Liam in his care. Liam never saw his mother again since his father took him away. He was nine, and forced to live in that mansion with a set of rules and lessons on proper behavior suitable for a son of the General. He was introduced to a new mother (who is pretty but would never be as beautiful as his own mom), an older brother and an older sister, the legitimate children. He was given the same lessons as his half-siblings, the same trainings, the same plans for the future. Alice had never like Liam ever since he set foot in that ugly beautiful house. But the oldest, Ian, takes time to be with him and pressures him to do good because, as he said on Liam's twelfth birthday, he "cannot have a nobody ruin the name of the Trinity family." 

It is melodramatic, his life is. Liam would not disagree. He has read it in books, in revered novels by classic writers. And yes, he imagined himself as the hero, the one who is mistreated but in the end would triumph over villains and personal demons. The age of thirteen, he began to question it though. Is the hero really him, or his half-brother who takes upon himself to lead him on the right track and save him - even if harshly - from the humiliation he could potentially give to the Trinity family? He was told after all, by the servants and officials who know that he is the dirty secret, that his mother is a sinner and his father equally the same. Lying with a man, or woman, who is bound or while bound in marriage is a huge sin. But Mikhail atoned for it by taking him in (what the servants have convinced Liam to believe), and Liam shall atone the sin of his mother by serving the Trinitys right. So is Liam really the hero or is it Ian? Liam have not find out in the books. He has stopped reading fictions since he's fifteen and has formally entered military school. He is yearning to read to find out, but there is no time neither opportunity nor approval from his half-brother. Thus he's given up on it, and thought the books are too theatrical and childish for his taste. Isn't that how the fable went? _The fox decided that the grapes are sour anyway._

"Look up," Louis whispers just then, making Liam stop in his (unpleasant) reveries. Above them, the god of the Filvenn Ocean flies (swims) in the starry sky. A great whale that always roam above the earth for centuries now. The homes around them open their windows, and children poke their little heads out to also look up in the sky, much too glad to see the god. Some loll their heads to their sides in deep fascination. They laugh in their childish laughter, blending with the sound the god makes, and wave at the Whale above. Children are children. What can be normal and monotonous to adults are magic to them. 

And Liam, for goodness' sake, remembers again his mother and the times the two of them watch the Whale in the sky in the rooftop of their simple home in the Eight District. 

"What happens in Filvenn Isles when their water god is away like this?" Liam wonders aloud to relieve himself of the memory. 

Louis laughs. 

"What?" Liam asks of him, frowning. 

"Have you become so old, that you cannot just appreciate simple wonders like this and not think of something else?" 

"What's wrong with that? I am just concerned for the people of Filvenn," Liam defends himself. 

"They are fine, I promise you. Their gods love them," Louis reassures. "Unlike ours." 

That brings Liam's focus back on his duty the next day. It would be the third time this month to return in the woods. Although the clearing operations were stopped briefly because of the drought, the inspections on the rivers are equally, if not more, exhausting. He asks of his friend flaccidly, "Are you sure you want to accompany me tomorrow? How about your appointments?" 

"I trust my colonel. Lerman has never failed me," Louis says. "Just say the word and I will contact Miss Addison tonight so she can tell your brother. The General, as you always point out." 

Liam finally concurs. With the Filvenn god finally out of view, they resume their journey and reach the modest home of the Tomlinson's. Jay fed them good food, unlike those prepared in the Trinity mansion that Liam had to learn to eat in different kinds of forks and knives and spoons. This is what Liam wants: simple, good food without the difficulty and 'proper' etiquette of eating it. 

Louis' father, Theodore Tomlinson, who is a political adviser of the General, joins them in the table; along with Louis' five sisters: Lottie, who will graduate from the teaching school the next year; Fizz, Daisy, Phoebe, and Georgia. There are playful banters while they eat, wisecracks thrown by both Theodore and Louis, casual conversations and deep encouragements. And Liam likes it there more. 

3 

They left early in the morning after a quick breakfast. Liam went to his unit and Louis went to his. Gathering only 10 of his soldiers, he assigns one of his colonels, Colonel Michael Clifford to take over in the office for the day. Aside from the clearing operations, Liam's division is also preparing and strengthening the security of the kingdom for the arrival of the delegates in three months. Colonel Clifford is his right hand in the security of Europa. 

His other colonel, Colonel Calum Hood is assigned to Januarius (which will soon be renamed as EVRO-002 after countless court proceedings called on by natural born Januarius citizens, who, after all this time, are denying the fact that they are conquered) and Arodin (often referred as EVRO-003, a country turned into the military base and where the military school is located). 

His third colonel, Colonel Shawn Mendes is assigned, lastly, to the small island of Broisken, a prisoner grounds and a mental asylum. Liam visits the place only once a year. The island perturbs him and sometimes gives him the creeps. It is fortunate, then, that Colonel Mendes is reliable and is keeping the Broisken Island well. 

After informing Miss Addison through a call of their today's activity, and also calling Grimshaw's unit to please coordinate - as usual he got a rejection - Liam meets with Louis and his troop in the gateway, they get a lift in their trucks. It is a twenty-minute journey from the quarters to the gates. Their watches say only eight in the morning, but the heat is already tormenting them. The gates are opened, and three trucks are out in the woods. 

4 

It appears to be a wasteland at first glance, the parts that they have cleared. The air there is hot and dry, much like the soil beneath the tires of their trucks. Dirt flies in their direction. The scenery is dismal, depressing to the sight. It stretches hundreds of miles away in their sides. And Liam did all these. No, he denies. The Security and Guards Division did these. I was merely doing my work, merely ordered for the so-called development. Isn't that the very essence of being a servant of Europa? 

See, the nuclear power plant on the far right? And the oil plantation beyond that? Liam did not build those. Not his fault. And this junkyard, where the Research and Development Division's failed prototypes and technologies are thrown here. The woods, that is which with trees, is still miles and miles away ahead of them. Liam estimates an hour to get there. 

After many years of clearing, the Research and Development Division still approximates roughly a thousand and a seven hundred hectares of forest around Europa. They blame it on the advocates of the environment from the Seven Global Alliance that wants to spread to the whole world the beauty of coexisting with gods. They even passed laws about the limitations on the use of natural resources and those who disobey would face sanctions. The Trinities, of course, would not take heed. The Forest is their life. Europa had received warnings in the past. The last time they even received a threat of war. General Robert Trinity, Ian's grandfather, knew it was empty, but limits the clearing operations nonetheless for his own amusement. Though in Ian's time, the more calculating and ill-tempered Trinity realizes that taking anything by force is more beneficial for the people, with a still unfinished plan to kill the gods, he makes Liam work double time on the clearings. Unmindful of the Seven Global Alliance, he _threatens_ them the war. 

"I'm proud of you, Major General," Louis says with a grin beside him. He gestures his hand on the landscape. "This is your work. A masterpiece." 

Liam becomes uneasy. "Must I be proud of it?" 

Confusion centers on Louis' face. "But of course. This is your job and this is for the development of our motherland. Give it a decade or less and there would be no more forest in Europa." 

"And what about the gods? What would happen to them? Won't they be angry at us and punish us?" 

The Investigation and Justice Division Head snickers. "That is the point, Liam. Once they give in to hate, they become demons. And once they become demons, they are mortal. They will be much stronger and more formidable but there is a chance to kill them." 

"Is there really a need to? In Januarius, gods and humans live in harmony. Why can't we?" 

There is another look that flashes on Louis' face. Irritation. Anger .Condescension. Pity. "Liam. Our gods detest us. You know that. You feel it, too. I know you do. Do you think, after what all that we have done, they still love us? Isn't the drought enough sign that they want to kill us before we get to kill them? My mouth was itching to scream that very reason yesterday at the meeting. There is no need to investigate the drought because we know the simple truth. They hate us." 

In his chest, Liam's heart seems to stop. His stomach drops and he feels cold. He hates that he had asked and wishes he can straddle the issue at hand. Liam is always nervous whenever Louis talks about his "mutual" hate to the gods, even back in military school. 

"Now, I would not say that their hate is unreasonable," Louis continues. "However, they should realize that it is humans who will rule the earth someday. This earth is created for us. They are only here to supply us resources for us to live. Now, if they don't give us that we would have to take it by all means necessary. I agree with your brother in that. Should I say that humans are sensible in their actions toward the environment? No. I know that most of the time we take things too far. But it is in our nature. We want to take the best of things or else we would die. We should not be governed by rules. We make the rules." 

Silence looms the air after Louis' little speech. Liam studies his friend, and then he feels ashamed. Ashamed, for he knows that that attitude is what Liam must possess to prove his worth to his half-brother. He is shamed that he does not have it. 

"My apologies," Liam says. 

Louis laughs good-naturedly. "Don't be. I should apologize for that unprecedented speech. I got a little carried away." 

"You should speak in the delegation on July," Liam says, easing now in his seat with a thought that the moment is safe for a joke. "I bet you can give Grimshaw a run for his money." 

Louis snorts. "And rob him off his time under the spotlight? I agree, that would be highly amusing. Do you know how much it irks me how he is so proud of his mechanical suits?" 

"The man's too high up his horse. And he did not even lend us his jets. We would have saved more time instead of driving here for more than an hour." 

"And his mechanical suits!" 

"I cannot imagine what the General's reaction would be should his prototypes become a failure again. I fear for Grimshaw's life." 

"You should not." 

"I am not that heartless, Tomlinson." 

"I know you will never be." 

The drive takes another forty minutes. Then they reach to a halt by a slough for the Stag is sleeping in the middle of the road, effectively blocking their way. Behind the giant god, the woods are only a few miles now. 

The view is glorious to the eyes, or, at least on Liam's eyes. The giant Stag, on its peaceful slumber, curled, crouching, unaffected by the scorching heat; its great horns a perch for birds resting from their flight; and do immortals need to breathe? Because the god is slowly inhaling and exhaling in its sleep. Nevertheless, as Liam decides, it is peaceful, calming, and marvelous. 

"What do you propose to do, Major?" Louis asks, eyes on the Stag. "What do you do every time this kind of thing happens on your clearing operations?" 

Liam did not confess that it is the first time he's seen a god this close and sleeping. And despite his want to stay longer to marvel at the beauty of it, he says: "We round it up. There is no good on shooting it to make it move away, if that is what you have in mind." 

"What a waste of opportunity, then," Louis says but orders the driver to round the god up to the left and resume the drive. 

As they drive on, Liam takes a last look at the sleeping god. He counts the only two times he's seen the 120-ft Stag in his five years as the head of Security and Guard's Division. The first one he had seen it from a truck like this on the third day of a clearing operation; the Stag was running gracefully in the grassland for the cliff. The Stag was too far from Liam's camp that day. The second time was only a glimpse of its head above the trees while Liam was inspecting the view for another clearing. It was staring, it seemed, to the walls of Europa before the sound of a starting engine startled it and off it ran away again. 

They have reached the woods now and are following the dry river trail, with a plan to see where the blockage began. Liam discussed that he's seen it before; it goes a little farther back from the opening of the woods. At least the atmosphere is cooler now, what with the trees. It is peaceably quiet, too. Aside from the sound of the truck engines, what the soldiers can hear are the crickets and birds. 

Then they reach the riverbed's end, the part where the water is blocked by boulders. The drive ended. Louis hopped off from the truck first and inspected the blockage. Liam and the rest of the soldiers followed suit. 

"Then this is all that is stopping the waters?" Louis asks incuriously. "Payne, what is -- This is—” 

"Utterly stupid of me," Liam says with a sigh, furtively glancing at his friend examining the dangerous rocks. "What you don't know is that these boulders keep coming back, Tomlinson. We have moved them a week ago, and weeks and weeks before that, too. Farther and farther every time. We even blew them up. But we return to Europa to discover there is still no water and we come here again to see that these same rocks are stopping the flow again." 

"Then why didn't you tell us yesterday at the meeting?" 

"And what will you make of me? At least you volunteered today and you witness this for yourself. At least I know that I didn't imagine the whole thing." 

"What do we do now?" Louis asks after a moment of studying the wall of large stones. 

"You tell us because I've run out of ideas." 

"Damn that Grimshaw," Louis mutters. "Why can't he lend us his machines then we could fetch water from here and deliver it back to Europa?" 

"Tried that more than once with water tank," Liam says, squatting to the ground. "The tank was empty when we came back to the headquarters." 

"How about making another bed to let the water flow?" 

"Thrice. That first time two soldiers died on me. Ten soldiers died on the second try. Thirteen on the third. The Bear god would attack us every time. And I swore never to do that again." 

The soldiers are resting now under the shades of trees. The drive is exhausting, needless to say. Liam lets his troop have a break while he and the other Major General survey the height and width of the boulders. 

"The only way to get these damn things out of the way is to appease the gods. In that I am sure," Liam states. 

"And how to?" Louis asks with eyes still on the towering boulders. 

Liam shrugs even though Louis can't see it. "No idea. Don't even know if it is possible to communicate with them. Maybe a human sacrifice should be done." 

Louis' neck seemed to snap as he glared at his friend. Liam laughs at that. The Investigation's Major General picks up a pebble and throws it at him. Liam laughs more. 

"Shut it, Payne. You know how I disdain those primitive beliefs." 

"You're scared," Liam says mirthfully. 

"I am not. And please move on. Come. Let's round the area. There should be a way." 

"If you shall say so," Liam says and stands up. 

The whole group divides into groups of five and separates. Liam stays with his men and communicates with Louis through his radio. Whatever they are looking for, Liam is not sure anymore. The boulders would be blocking the riverbed, maybe for an eternity, and there is nothing Europa can do, Liam thinks. But how to appease them? Killing his brother is a funny option. Tempting for the others but Liam would not let anything bad happen to Ian. 

Or stop the clearing operations from now on. That seems likely. The drought did start when Liam's Division cleared more parts for Grimshaw's damned robots. That is all they are. Robots. Save the pretty names. 

Oh, maybe it is Grimshaw they need to kill for a grand human sacrifice. Now, that sounds tempting. 

Liam and his men freeze in their steps. The four soldiers ready their rifles while Liam carefully reaches for his radio. He turns it on. 

"Louis," he calls on. "Louis, come in." 

"What is it, Payne?" his friend answers through the transmitter. 

"Area 2.1.Thirty degrees North. Now." 

"What's the situation?" Louis asks in panic and anxiety. 

"The Bear," Liam drops the transmitter back to his pocket and waits for any movement of the Bear which appears to examine them as well from where it stood some twenty feet from them. 

The god growls at them. The soldiers remain planted to their feet. The god advances a step closer. The look it gives is menacing. It is close to giving in to hatred. 

"Should we shoot it now, Sir?" An officer asks quietly. 

"No. Not yet." The three times they encountered the Bear god they always attack first and it always end in filthy, bloody death. Liam does not want any of his soldiers to get killed again. 

The Bear makes another step forward. They took a step back warily. 

"Sir," another officer calls on, shivering in fear. In the next minute he might shoot in pure panic. 

Liam listens for anything that might suggest Louis and the others are nearing them. But all he hears is the wind cracking through the trees. 

The god is only a few steps from them. What it might do is something Liam is afraid to think of right now. 

The soldier shivering in fear aims his rifle at the immortal god. It earns him a glare from Liam. But Liam knows he cannot stop the soldier now. Liam panics. The Bear bares its teeth, growls another, ready to leap of its feet. 

His hand on the trigger, the soldier pulls it. It hits the Bear squarely on the chest and the god leaps to them. 

"NO!" Liam yells and pushes him on the soiled ground. 

"LIAM!" 

Liam looks up and there is Louis and his men, bazookas resting on shoulders and shoots the giant god. 

There is smoke, and deafening sounds from the weapons. Liam can't see anything, only scrambles to the ground to get the bloody hell out of there. In the smog, he sees his men do the same. He doesn't know where Louis’ direction is suddenly and he is lost. He will definitely give that one soldier a damn good beating back in Europa if they ever survive this. 

"LIAM!" He hears Louis shout again. He hears orders thrown by his good friend. He hears firing of the guns and bazookas. And he hears the Bear breathing in and out. He hears himself do the same. He coughs. 

There is quiet. Liam stays on his position and waits for the smoke to dissipate. When it did, he sees that Louis is not far from him. He rises. 

"LIAM, BEHIND YOU!" Louis bellows. 

Liam turns quickly around. But it is too late. He can hear nothing. All he sees is a huge bear and its claws making its way to him. It slices his chest and the impact throws him farther from his friend and his men. He does not know where he lands. Languidly, he forces himself up, but the ringing in his ears and the deep fresh wound in his chest keeps him down. Liam hears more explosion before unconsciousness envelopes him. 

5 

It stings. That is what awakens Liam. The feeling in his chest. It bloody stings. 

Liam opens his eyes. Everything is quiet. It is late in the afternoon; the sun is already setting in the west. And it is hot. 

Liam groans in deep pain. His wound has dried up now. But it is still tormenting him, killing him. His mind is drifting, his view blurry. He stays on the ground and makes no attempt to move; only gripping the grass hard under him every time the pain kicks in. 

"Liam. Liam, come in. Are you there? Liam, for goodness' sake, answer me." 

It was Louis, voice droning on and on in the radio. He must be talking for a while now. Liam reaches for his radio with resentment and answers Louis. 

"I'm alive." 

He can hear the sound of relief in Louis' sigh. He can even picture him crying a little. "Where are you?" 

"Am I not near the encounter earlier? I thought... I thought the Bear did not throw me that far," Liam stutters. He gasps for air. 

"No... I don't know. Everything happened so fast. The Bear was attacking us then he was scurrying away. Then we looked for you in the area but you are nowhere to be found. Then--" 

"Stop," Liam says, groaning loudly. "Do stop talking. My head hurts. And my chest, the bastard god scratched at it. I think I am seeing the Grimm Reaper in the horizon now." 

"You stop talking things like that! We're going to find you, alright?" 

"Is Lopez there?" Liam is pertaining to the soldier that shot the god earlier. 

"Well, all your soldiers are still here, alive and well." 

"Punch him in his gut for me." 

Louis is silent for a moment. Then Liam can vaguely hear him reluctantly ask "Which of you is Lopez?" in the speakers. Another silence, he hears a groan, and then Louis is back. "Done." 

"Good. I feel much better." 

"I am not going to ask you what that is for, then. Liam, if you can recognize where you are, better start moving." 

"But my chest!" 

"Listen. You're still alive. And you know first aids. Now go. Try to reach the clearing. It will be easier to find you there. We will wait for you. You can still speak to me while you're doing it, so I would know if you're all right, yeah? Get moving." 

"Fine," Liam answers petulantly. He starts to sit up. It hurts. It hurts. Tears start to form in the corner of eyes. He wants to vomit but is afraid to vomit blood. He's pulling the grasses underneath him. How he hates blood. He feels so weak. He looks around and then he pauses. "Oh." 

"What's the matter?" Louis asks worriedly. 

"Th-There's a boy in here," Liam says, wheezing. 

"A boy?" 

"A young man," Liam clarifies as the object of his attention casually starts to walk towards him from behind the trees after a minute of observing Liam. He is smiling. 

"Are you seeing things? Liam, maybe it would better if you stay there and we... we will search for you instead." 

Of course Liam thinks that maybe he is seeing things. He is unable to think clearly and his head is throbbing. But the young man appears real. He can hear his steps against the grass. He looks solid. The young man slumps in the grass in front of him, still beaming. 

"Liam?" 

"I will get back to you later," Liam says and cuts off the transmission with one trembling hand. He regards the stranger with bated breath. 

"Hello," the newcomer greets. 

Liam only pants in response. 

"I was just walking home, you know, when I saw you lying here. Bit of amusing to see you talking to that thing." He points at the transmitter. 

In the faint of the remaining light, Liam can see that the stranger has a messy blonde hair and pale skin. He thinks that the eyes are blue. He is short, or at least shorter than Liam. Maybe he has the same height as Louis. He is wearing a white shirt, faded jeans, and sneakers. His fingers keep fidgeting. Somehow, someway, he gives the aura of someone so immaculate and yet reckless if he would want to. His face is oddly beautiful; young, round, and his nose— 

"Why do you keep staring at me like that?" the boy asks with a laugh, eyes sparkling in mirth. 

At this point Liam feels obliged to answer. He inhales, lets it out, clears his throat and says what he will later think as something stupid. "It was just that I have not seen any human living here before." 

"Oh." 

In Filvenn Isles, there is an abundant legend on elves and fairies dwelling in their forest. A lot of tales are brought into books, which of course, Liam had read. There are also tales of enchantresses in the Rhodes Empire, the dwarves and giants in Phillipus, the vampires and werewolves in New Tallis. All of them may appear to be humans. All of them live in the woods, apparently. All are unequivocably make-believe. And in Europa, are the tales of mermaids, centaurs, and warlocks. It would have been stupid to Liam to not think that the boy in front of him is a warlock. The other two is just mentally insane. 

"Are you finished observing me yet?" the boy asks, tone suggesting a start of mild irritation. 

Warlocks are not real, that much Liam knows. For what good is their magic and sorceries when there are Forest gods ruling the earth? What are they compared to the power of the gods? History books only accounted reports on some people's fraudery on the subject. They claimed they have powers they siphoned from, among other things, nature and people's emotions. The Trinities, as anyone would have expected have little to no tolerance on jokes and fooleries, prisoned those "beings of darkness", or burned them alive, or banished them into exile. Liam remembers mistily of the news that there was a group of friends banished here in the woods a decade ago for that reason. He heard that the leader of that group burned the House of Guards only with his mind as a proof to General Mikhail that they are for real. They are exiled here in the woods as a result. Liam was not in Europa when that took place. He was still in Arodin, training. And when he becomes the Security and Guard's Division Head and the clearing operations began, he's seen no evidence of the group of sorcerers living here. 

"Now are you finished?" the blonde boy asks again. 

"Are you possibly a warlock?" Liam blurts out. 

The boy is obviously taken aback by the question. He takes a moment to answer. "Why, I am not. I am a human, just like you are." And there it is, the look of astuteness in his face. 

"There are no humans living here, as I remember. I know because I've been going in and out of these woods for five years now." 

The boy grins. "No. I can whole-heartedly assure you that I am no warlock. I am a human. The truth is I'm lost here in the woods." 

"You said you live here? You said you were walking home earlier?" 

"Well when you've been lost to a place thirty years now you might as well call it home, yeah?" 

"Thirty years?" Liam's mind goes wild. Did he just say thirty? But he looks no more than twenty years old. Maybe he is a vampire who flew here from New Tallis. Liam flinches. That very movement awakens the hot screeching pain in his chest. He moans. The boy is looking at him, concern in his eyes. 

"I am no warlock," he says again. "But I can most certainly heal you." 

With that, he reaches for Liam's wound, palm resting firmly on his chest. The boy furrows his eyebrows with an air of deep concentration. Liam can only stare and hold his breath and feel the scorching pain go, go away. The moment feels too intimate for him. He relaxes to the boy's touch. Then it is gone. The moment and the pain. It almost felt like there was no wound at all. How surreal. He stares at the boy. There are too many questions in his mind _(how did he do it? what is he? is this real?)_ but he's lost of words, so he croaks, "Thank you." 

The boy's smile in the next moment is wistful. It makes Liam suddenly nervous. Then the boy's white shirt stains dark. His chest suddenly bleeds then he's coughing blood, much like Liam has done earlier. He falls down, gasping for air. Liam catches him. He looks so much in pain. He is dying. Liam gets his transmitter and calls on Louis. In his panic, he demands to his friend to immediately find him. 

"We are looking for you, damn it!" Louis shouts, becoming more terrified on the state of his friend by the second. "Tell me what happened!" 

"The boy, Louis, he- He might die." 

"Do you recognize where you are?" 

With his injury healed, Liam can now think clearly and he thought of the direction of the sun earlier. "Between area 3.1 and 3.2, I think. Seventy degrees North West." 

"How, in George's name, did you get there?" 

"Just hurry!" 

"Fine!" 

Liam holds the boy closer in his arms. He rests his head on the crook of his neck. The boy is getting cold. Quickly Liam rubs at his hands. 

"We have not officially introduced ourselves," the boy whispers, eyes tightly closed, struggling in pain. 

"Quiet now. Don't move. Just... Save your strength. You'll be all right." 

"I am not going to die--" 

"Of course you are not!" 

"I only need to recuperate. The Bear left you one mighty fatal wound. It takes a while, but I will heal." He coughs a little, blood dripping from his thin lips. Liam goes and wipes it with a thumb. 

"Gods, just don't talk now. My friend will come for us soon." 

"I remember my name. It's Niall. What's yours?" In Liam's silence he looks up to him and pleads, "Tell me your name." 

Liam gives in. "Liam. My name is Liam. Rest now, okay?" 

The boy - Niall - nods. After a while he seems to have fallen asleep. Liam's worry for the boy overshadows then the questions he will have to ask wildly later. And the worry will be replaced by wonder and horror as he notice the starry skies and the full moon is beginning to be covered by dark clouds. The wind picks up speed and the air becomes colder. 

It will rain. Liam holds his breath. 

It is raining. He holds Niall close to protect him from the heavy raindrops. 

It has been months since it rained. Months. And to Liam the phenomenon has suddenly become alien and miraculous at the same time. He lets the falling waters touch his body, his whole being. What a wonderful thing to experience this again after months of longing! He can imagine the great celebrations in the kingdom right now, the children running out from their houses to shower, his half-brother and half-sister looking out of their office windows to wonder upon it, the Tomlinsons, the antis, his men in the Security Division, all the streets, all of the kingdom. There will be no curfew, no work, and no sleep. All will be dancing in the rain. Faith in the gods and in Europa restored. People profusely giving their thanks in merry dances and cheers. Surely a feast will be set tomorrow. What a glorious night indeed! 

But the rain is getting stronger so Liam gets to his feet and with Niall in his arms, he runs under the nearest tree. There is no smile on his face. There is no need to. The joy and splendid surprise is readily noticeable. Niall shivers and Liam holds him closer, closer to him. A lucky item he is, he thinks. He does not notice the sudden stop of blood flow on the boy's chest. Instead he swears to himself that he will forever remember this night. 

Then his stomach drops as an unforgiving thought enters his mind. No, it cannot be. It is a stupid thought brought about by powerless people mocking the powerful. It is more ridiculous to say it out loud. But who would know. It's happened before. He shifts Niall's weight so he can hold him in one hand. The other he used to reach for his radio and turn it on with great difficulty. 

"Louis..." 

"Liam, it's raining," the voice is of restrained joy. 

"Indeed it is." 

"This is... This is great, right?" 

"Louis, do you think something bad happened to my half-brother?" 

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

If it was indeed a glorious night, Liam and Louis could not tell anymore. The lateness of the hour brings the kingdom stillness, save for the rapping of the raindrops on someone's windows and rooftops, and the astronomers and their hushed murmurs in the observatory near the gates. The kingdom is asleep. Like the boy Liam still holds in his arms. The soldiers they retire to their respective quarters. Louis helps him admit Niall in the Fifteenth Districts Hospital, and quietly bade him goodbye. He sees Louis off in the train station, then makes the quiet journey home himself. His greatcoat serves as his only shield from the downpour. He is dreading to go home to the mansion. He is afraid of the tears and the anger that he would meet once he arrive there. But perhaps Ian is not dead, and Liam is just over thinking things. It is quite silly, now that he thinks about it, that just because it had rained two hundred years ago as the gods' celebration for the death of the General Everett Trinity, that it would also be the case for Ian. 

Alice is laughing maniacally when Liam reaches the Trinity Mansion. Surprise that she is still awake, and feels the start of relief that with Alice's laughter Ian is safe; Liam asks her what she is laughing about while drying himself hopelessly by the hearth fire in the living room. And she answers, "My dear brother is throwing a tantrum in his room after receiving countless calls from his supporters, asking him if he's still alive!" She laughs louder (How unladylike, her mother would have said if she was still living). "As if he can reply to them once he's dead! Imbeciles! Come look, Liam. See my proud brother in his glorious misery! What a joke he is becoming!" 

That confirms Ian's well-being for Liam. And that relieves him all the dread and fear he felt a while back. He badly wants to see his half-brother and make sure he is really all right, but that would deeply insult Ian. "I don't think it is nice to laugh at things like that," Liam says softly, nothing else he could think of to say at the moment. 

"What? Oh, do tell. Don't tell me you have not thought of his death when the rain started to fall down? Haven't you?" 

Liam dodges her stare. "Perhaps.Only a little. And you?" 

"The two of us were having dinner when it rained. I had to stare at him for a whole minute to make sure he is still breathing and not frozen into place and dead. Where have you been anyway?" 

"Into the woods. Remember? I had to examine how to get the boulders off that are blocking the rivers." 

"Well?" 

"Well, it is raining. And the boulders are gone, and the river is flowing rapidly. I am no expert in geology to know how that happened. But it must have been the gods favoring us." 

"Spare the details, Bastard. Keep it until our next corps meeting. But may I say, well done, however you have done it." She walks out, into her room, her eyes glinting to look at him menacingly for the last time. 

He lets out a breath. Conversations with his half-sister take most of his confidence off sometimes. Full of tension and the girl is more than willing to remind him all the time that he is a son from another woman. In one selfish moment, Liam is grateful that Ian is alive for his sake. What will Alice do to him once Ian is gone? Strip him off his rank, his army, his position, and all the things he earned just to fit the name of a Trinity. 

After convincing himself that he's dry enough, Liam heads to the kitchen and takes a loaf of bread and cheese and a bottle of wine. He doesn't want to bother the cook, who is snoring softly in her room near the kitchen. He debates if he should have a change of clothes first or a warm bath. Finally, he agrees upon himself that sanitation is also important. He drops the food to his desk in his room, takes the warm bath, and changes into comfortable clothes. He retrieves the provisions from his messy study desk. These entire he did quietly, with a movement so precise it must have been a routine. Then he goes to the family library, and while eating he searches for all the files of all the reported missing persons in Europa from thirty years ago. 

2 

Lieutenant General Ed Sheeran arrives in Europa that late Saturday afternoon, fourth day of the downpour. A closed-door meeting between the General and the two lieutenant generals is commenced immediately in the Leaders' Palace while the ten major generals wait outside. Afterwards, a meeting for the corps of Lieutenant General Trinity in a smaller room in the East Wing takes place. Her five major generals are then given a report that the dealings with the Emperor Rorschdale is still not finished, as the Emperor requests first that he be able to visit the Research and Development facility and observe the creation of the mobile suits before their tests. 

The Major General Grimshaw is in hysterics, especially that all the delegates including the Emperor are to arrive in Europa at least a month before the test flight. "One day of observation and they can copy our technology! What more two weeks can give them!" Grimshaw says. 

"Don't be such an itchy helpless little prima donna!" Lieutenant General Trinity scowls at him, then gives Major General Payne another assignment to guard the Emperor once he gets in Europa in two-months' time. She also gives Military Tactics Division Head Major General Jade Thirwall an assignment to infiltrate the Rhodes Empire and cause delay to the Emperor's arrival to give Grimshaw time to transfer all important R&D data in a safer place. 

Liam is finally asked how he made it rain, and Liam confesses that No, Ma'am. He has no idea why it rained, and surely it isn't his doing. And perhaps the gods have other plans for Europa, and that is why they let them have the pour three weeks before summer. He said it all just like how he practiced, surely and knowledgeably, like the time he reported about gravitation in some unnecessary subject in the military school. 

His answer is accepted quickly that Liam almost hit himself in the head for overthinking about it in the last few days. He should have remembered that Alice does not trust his abilities, and will therefore acknowledge all of his shortcomings. 

It is decided then, based on his answer, that the kingdom will keep the trade with the Empire. If the rain is part of the gods' plan, then there is no telling when it will stop. 

The meeting resumes there. Now there is a talk of a starting revolution in Midwest, a government overthrow in the South, and the roles and opportunities Europa can have in regard to these situations. Thirty people and counting have died on Einburg because of anthrax and men of the Health Division will be deployed there the day after to help. A controversy that is happening also in Filvenn Isles is lightly touched, where the old king announced to his subjects that when the time comes, his second child, the Prince Harry Styles will be crowned ruler instead of his oldest child, the Princess Gemma Styles. 

While the meeting goes on, Niall finally wakes up in his bed in the hospital in the Fifteenth District; in a ward he also remembers when he was younger. Contentedly, he lies back in the hard bed, waiting for Liam's arrival any moment now and watching over the nurses ambling to his direction, asking for his condition. 

3 

"Here it is," says Colonel Logan Lerman of Major General Tomlinson's first brigade. He passes him a thin folder, pressed firmly, freshly reacquired in the Record's Section that morning. 

Liam is still in the Leaders' Palace, in the library in the twelfth floor. There are only four other officers in the place, but the library is so big it might as well be empty of personnel. Even the librarian seems not to care for her job at the moment. She is longing for the rain outside. 

"Permission to ask what that file is for?" Colonel Lerman asks so flatly in his seat across from him. 

Liam pauses from flipping the pages to probe at the colonel. "Tomlinson did not tell you anything about our last trip into the woods?" 

The colonel shrugs easily. "We have not met since that day. But he rung me this morning to instruct me to help you in anything you might need assistance for. He is flying to Arodin this moment, as a guest instructor for an introduction in psyops. He has not contacted me since then." 

Of course, Louis would know what Liam is up to. Even though he did not say it out loud that day out in the woods, it came across to Louis that Liam will research about Niall's identity. And until he finds something, Niall is to be kept a secret between him, Louis, and the twenty soldiers they were with. And maybe the nurses in the hospital. 

"It is confidential," Liam answers simply and continues to browse the pictures of boys missing thirty years ago. In the library at the mansion, Liam could not really read a lot about the topic since Ian and Alice often goes there as well. So Liam decided to search for it here. 

"He's not here," Liam closes the folder with a grunt. How is it so hard to find Niall? Maybe the boy had lied? Maybe he is not strictly a resident of Europa? 

Across from him, Colonel Lerman continues to stare at him blankly. _He is dying of curiosity. But I am not a Louis that he can act like he is close friends with. For the life of me, why is a hotheaded person like Louis be kind to this certain colonel? What is going on?_ He can imagine the colonel waking up that morning, getting a call from Louis, enduring the two-hour physical training, and going to the library right after and asking for the missing persons records from the Keeper of Documents. Then waits for Liam here. How foolish, Liam thinks to himself, that this person in front of him was a brilliant student back in the military school. Why he chose to work under Louis is a mystery. 

Liam drops the matter at hand. That is not his business. He pushes the folder towards Colonel Lerman. "Thank you," he says. 

"Nothing that you're looking for, I presume?" Colonel Lerman asks. 

Liam gets up to his feet. "Yes, I am afraid. Is that all of the records of boys missing thirty years ago?" 

"Indeed." 

Then maybe Liam should just wait Niall's awakening (unknowing that Niall is already awake in the age-old hospital) and ask him the questions. The boy was eager to talk to him that day they met; maybe he will be as eager now. "I will report Major General Tomlinson of your help," Liam says. 

Colonel Lerman answers, more of because it is an appropriate reply to his proposition than in any real elation, "Thank you, Sir." 

Liam turns around to his heels. "Good day," he says, staring right ahead as he leaves the library. 

4 

The next moments are a blur to Liam. He might have taken the staircase, maybe the elevator. He might have been thinking of traveling to the Fifteenth District's Hospital through the train, but he finds himself seated at the back of a taxi. His cabbie is quietly driving. With Liam's silence he presumed that the major general does not want any conversations. Jazz music from his stereo fills in the quiet. Liam must have told him to go to the hospital albeit his mind was absent, for he recognizes the streets leading to the institution. Nothing to do, Liam continues to watch the sceneries he pass. 

There is nothing much, to be honest. All the buildings and houses are the same; grey or meager colored stones set only two storey high. That is the standard height of buildings in Europa. No towering structures and or other expenditures that would show people off your money. No luxurious hotels, no fancy restaurants, no quaint coffee shops. Everything must be simple and follows the protocol. Except for the Trinity Mansion (and it is still ugly in Liam's opinion), and the amusement parks in the Fourth and Eighteenth Districts blooming in the months of July and August, and the regal 25-storeys Leaders' Palace, Europa is one ugly place, even with all the facts of its supremacy among other nations. 

At least, it looks surreal in the moment, with all the children and some adults still having their fun under the rain. Gods, we were all deprived of it. The streetlights are turning on one by one now. 

The cabbie finally speaks, turning down the volume of his music as he does so. "Busy day today, Major General?" 

Liam clears his throat before speaking. "I guess you could say that." 

"It is nice, isn't it? The kingdom has water again. It's real good that ye found solution to the drought." 

"The gods have been appeased," Liam says simply. 

"I always say to me children that even though yer mighty powerful, ye must always respect the gods. It is a crime to do otherwise. Ain't that right, Sir?" 

"Yes. Indeed." 

"And I tell me children that ye must not take what is not yers. A crime against humanity is what I tell them that is. That right?" 

It was a jab. A tax towards his half-brother. It is a known fact that the result of the test flight on July of the prototypes will determine the capabilities of the technologies of the kingdom to handle a god. Handle, kill, and destroy. The rebellion does not share sentiments of course. There was a talk that the rebel force is getting stronger, recruiting more members, to stop the flight. Liam finds it sad that they don't realize that all of Europa's action is for them, that they will also benefit in the end. He mutters a low "Bravo sierra". 

The cabbie is unforgiving. He attacks, "Do ye really think so? Why. Haven't ye been taught that gods will provide to those who are humble?" 

"You also tell your children that?" Liam asks, not meaning to sound rude but does so anyway. 

"Yesh." 

Liam is quiet. The cabbie is irritated at him now. Regardless if he is a high ranking official, an ordinary person can and will insult him. Ordinary persons pride themselves of that right. And an official has a reputation to protect, lest he will be looked down upon and be hated if he gives in to that ordinary person's insult. Liam does not mind the scoffs of the driver. His opinions for Liam are meaningless. If it isn't stressed enough, it is his half-brother that he wants to please. 

So Liam looks out of the window again. The cabbie does not turn on his jazz again, and Liam endures a suffocating quiet ride to the hospital. They are passing a block of greeneries, but Liam's mind drifts to his works. So much he must take care of. 

The cab stops in front of the institution. It is already night. Liam hands the cabbie three cents apiece, and two ones as tip. He does not get any thanks. So he climbs off the car, opens his umbrella, and does not look back as he enters the main entrance in quick easy strides. He still hopes the driver a good day in his mind. He is an old man, with graying hair and a trim mustache. Perhaps Liam should ask a review of taxi corporations in Europa, a review on the registered drivers' attitudes. The country cannot afford people getting courageous to blurt out their sentiments on a high general. A threat of unemployment should do the trick. Liam pauses by a pedestal and calls Business Division Head Major General Calvin Harris and tells him of his suggestion. In a minute or two, after the call, after he asked the head nurse of the condition of a patient named Niall and he is slowly ushered to the ward in the second floor, the incident and the quick chat with the cab driver fades away in Liam's mind. 

5 

The lack of "luxurious" things in Europa is extremely exaggerated in the hospitals. A patient cannot have a room of his own unless he is contagious. Otherwise he will be in the hall with a hundred beds in the second floor, even if he is terminal. The screens around the beds serve as the only means of privacy. Six toilets are disposed of at the end of the hall; three for males, and three for females. The Health Sector Division Head Major General Sophia Smith reasoned on a meeting the day of the last state of the nation address that such arrangements in the health institutions are acceptable since people rarely go to hospitals anymore. They cure their illnesses at their own homes with all the approved medicines. If they do need a doctor they call them to their houses, or they appear in hospitals for a brief consultation. There is a hospital for every district. There are clinics for children, for pregnant women. The drugs and vaccines are effective. And there are programs that aim to keep everyone physically healthy. Lastly, Smith says, the beds are for soldiers anyway, for any upcoming or surprise breakout of war. _You surely explained a lot for a simple question,_ Lucas had said. 

Upon entering the second floor, Liam is quickly reminded of the scenery in the library of the Leaders' Palace. A vast place to nothing human. He counts twelve occupied beds scattered on the huge hall. One of the patients is getting ready to leave. The nurse guides Liam to the fourth row from the right, to the last bed. With gracefulness she must have acquired in the years of experience, she pulls aside the screen, revealing the blonde boy with blue eyes caught in reading a brochure of the Fifteenth District. The boy looks up surprised, then his eyes rest on Liam and he gives a wan smile. 

"Hello," Niall greets. 

Liam nods at him in recognition. The nurse gets Niall's temperature then tucks him in his bed. 

"Head Nurse wants to have a talk with you after this," the nurse whispers to Liam after her little ceremonies. She steps out, pulls the screens close and the two boys hear her footsteps going farther and farther away. 

Liam puts his hat on the bedside table and the damp umbrella under the bed. Then he pulls a chair to Niall's side. "How are you feeling?" He asks softly. 

"Good. I'm fine, thanks," Niall answers, the fondness from before returning. 

"And when did you wake up?" 

"Just this afternoon. Where were you?" he asks, eyes twinkling. 

"In a meeting at the Palace. And, ah, I've been digging some files and--" 

The boy stifles a laugh. _He is quite childish,_ Liam thinks. "Why are you so tense?" Niall asks. Suddenly he reaches for Liam's head and messes at his hair. Liam is surprised by the sudden contact and quickly combs his hair with his hand, thinking wildly, _what just happened? Why did he do that? What is his right to touch me?_ That makes Niall laugh even more. "You're tense," he says, and Liam reddens in annoyance at the premise. 

"I am not tense." He sounds like convincing himself more than Niall with that statement, but he resumes. "As I was saying, I've been digging some files about reports on the missing persons thirty years ago, and I can't find any records of you." 

"And?" 

"And I wish to be enlightened. I cannot dwell on mysteries for too long. If I were to help you find your way back home I must do it immediately. I am heading the preparation of the security of Europa for an upcoming world leaders' assembly for a test flight in three months. You see I am the head of the Security and Guard's Division. I am a Major General." 

He feels that Niall is not listening, only staring at him almost dreamily, so he stops right there. "If you please cooperate." 

"Enlightened," Niall whispers. "I like the sound of it. Enlightened." 

"Niall," Liam breathes. 

The boy perks up. "You said my name. I like how you say my name. Say it more often, will you?" 

"The matter at hand. Please take heed." 

Niall looks at the ceiling. "You don't need to take me back to my home here in Europa. I am sure my family and my relatives are comfortably living in Philippus now. I could not blame them for leaving me behind. Perhaps they thought I am dead. A death certificate possibly, is what you should find. You know, we had agreed that time to migrate to Philippus because, no offense, Europa is quite ugly." 

Liam is taken aback. 

"My name is Niall James Horan. I'm twenty years old. I used to live in the Ninth District. I am sure you will find no Horans there now." 

"You said you were missing for thirty years in the woods?" Liam asks, somehow not all trusting the boy's happy visage. 

"That's true," the boy answers, as if his situation is only a natural phenomenon every one experiences. 

"Then doesn't that make you fifty-years-old?" Liam asks unsurely. His head is starting to ache. 

"Yes and no. If you count the years, yes, I am fifty. But I will forever be twenty years old." 

"And why is that?" 

"Because I've been cursed." 

"Cursed? By what? You can't possibly tell me you're a vampire?" 

Niall smiles wryly. "First you accused me of being a warlock. Now a vampire. I tell you I'm neither. The god of Europa's rivers took hold of me thirty years ago, and before it lied to rest it made me an immortal so someone can still protect the rivers, until it gets back. It gave me some of its powers as well. It threw me in the woods to ensure that I would never return to the world of humans. I was lost for thirty years, with the other gods as my only companions. It was lonely. I have no humans to interact with, even though the gods persuaded me that I am not exactly human anymore. There are times I forgot my own name. The group of warlocks going in and out of the forest is an unfriendly lot, too. They don't seem to like me. Then. Then we met. And I guess you can fill in the gaps. And I guess that is how I end my account." 

Liam's head is spinning. That is too much. He's not sure if he can take it all. One must forgive if his first question is, "Are you for real?" 

Niall laughs. "Which part is unbelievable to you?" 

_All,_ he wants to say. But he knows that the story Niall had just presented to him is true. He can't say why, but he believes him. What is there to doubt? It all fits! Gods abducting humans, he's heard that as urban legends. Gods making a human immortal, which is new but is there anything a god cannot do? Liam says, after a moment of deep consideration, "The god of the river taking hold of you. Isn't that like... cheating?" He can't help the tremor of fury in his body. 

"Cheating?" 

"The gods and humans, they must... This war between us is... They cannot abduct a human and make him their own kind. It's not right! Then what? They will use that human against us? You!-" Liam rises from his seat and stares accusingly at Niall- "If you say you are the keeper of the rivers for the last thirty years, then you are the cause of the drought we just experienced. How did it feel, huh? While the rest of us are dying of thirst, and you are immortal! How does it feel betraying us?" 

"Betraying you?" the boy asks unbelievingly. And really, he is paying much attention now in the conversation unlike his abstracted state a while ago. Liam finds a certain pleasure in that. 

"You put those boulders there. You're messing with my mind! And you and that Bear killed my soldiers, am I right? You killed them, you traitor!" 

"I did not betray you!" Niall shouts, sitting astride. The earlier visage is gone. Now he is only ill at ease, seized by the accusation. "I was merely doing what I think might give you all a lesson to value things--" 

"Value!" Liam sneers at the word. "Oh, we value things, all right. Like how we value the lives of our people!" 

"You attempt to anger the gods, you want a war, you vile the forest, you destroy OUR homes!" 

"So it is. You identify yourself with them. You're really not a human." 

The screen is jerked aside. The nurse who led him here is standing there, looking upset. "Major General, you are not to shout at a patient. Have you no manners?" She proceeds to Niall's side and attempts to make him lie down. But the boy stays up, and looks at Liam with hurting accusations in his eyes. He is deeply upset. "You did not even ask me the more important questions," he says as if about to cry. 

Whatever that means, Liam is disinterested to find out. He takes his hat, and his umbrella under Niall's bed, and starts to make a leave. 

"Liam," Niall calls out. 

There is so much pleading in the voice that Liam has to look over his shoulders to see. 

Niall is looking down at his own hands. He takes a deep breath first. "Please come back for me. I don't know anyone here in Europa anymore. You're the only one." 

Liam is still angry. He wants to punish Niall for the things he's done. It was wrong to hide him from Ian and Alice. What was he thinking? He should report what he found out to his half-brother, and they should make a precautionary action towards all the others like Niall. What the boy/god did was awfully wrong. He trusted him. Liam will not see him again. This is the last time. Serves him bloody right. 

But, alone. Niall is alone. That is the thought that suddenly occurred in his head. He is alone, just like you when you were younger. Liam hates himself. What is it about Niall? He just demonstrated the fallacy that all gods are selfless, all-knowing good being (at least that was what Liam believed. Now, that faith is completely shattered by this event).They're tricksters all right. And they had to kidnap a human to prove it. 

Grudgingly, Liam says, "Later." He does not wait to see Niall's reaction. He leaves the hall, outside the hospital and is about to hail a cab when he gets the feeling that he has forgotten something. He sits on a waiting shed, and wonders what it is. He cannot leave until he has it figured out. Although he should be home by now, having dinner with his half-brother and sister. What did he forgot? 

_The more important questions,_ Niall had said. And what are those that charged him now? 

Thinking about those questions drifts his mind to his next moves. He would present the case of Niall in the next meeting. Everyone would be shocked, unbelieving. Grimshaw would leap on the opportunity and would ask immediately if he could observe Niall in his laboratory. General Trinity would be angry once more with the gods. He would take Niall as an insult. Then he would agree on Grimshaw's request, and Grimshaw would slice every bit of Niall's body and see his difference from an ordinary human. Every muscles, sinews, nerves, brain, heart, cells. What if he finds none? They would take Liam into question and he would be banished in the woods, and Niall's chopped body would be rotten and thrown in the junkyard, proper burial forgotten. What if Grimshaw's finds something? Then Europa will rise another notch higher. And whatever knowledge they have gained from examining the Keeper of the Rivers, they would use it real well. Either way, Niall is dead. But Niall is an immortal, and he has some powers he can protect himself with. What powers? Maybe there are many; one of them is when he transferred Liam's wound to his own body. 

_The more important questions._ What has Liam forgotten to ask? And how! 

The meeting earlier must have been hard for Niall. He is just recovering. It is embarrassing that Liam has forgotten his manners. It was rude of him, utterly unacceptable. To think Liam went here originally to help him trace his home. But Niall considers the Forest his home now, he said so himself. And what can Liam do to help him now? Where would Niall stay when all his relatives are gone? In the Trinity Mansion, where only the three of them lives, and a cook and a gardener and three housekeepers, maybe Niall can live there. The mansion is gloomy at most times. Maybe someone so bright as Niall can make the atmosphere there friendlier. Liam is sure Ian and Alice would not mind, they are mostly in their rooms or in their studies or the library. Or Liam can rent an apartment for him here somewhere. And then, whatever happens, Liam and Niall would end up as unlikely friends. 

_The more important questions._ Liam thinks he knows what they are now after dwelling in these wild imaginations. Restively, he words them in his head, wanting to get an immediate reply for each of them. 

What finally made it rain? What is Niall doing here in Europa? Those are the questions. And then... And then why did he save Liam that day? And then is Liam responsible for him now? What is he to do with him? What now? _What now?_

Liam walks back to the hospital, uncertain but something has to be done. It is wrong. It is stupid. He has no idea. It is on impulse. He has not gone out for more than thirty minutes yet he looks at the dry stone walls of the hospital as if he had not seen them for half a year. He ignores the call of the head nurse to his name and goes straight to the staircase, up to the hall, and to the fourth row from the right, to the last bed, opens the screen and oh. Oh. Niall is sitting in bed, looking up for him. His feet are dangling in bed. Niall blushes upon seeing him. He blushes prettily. 

"Hello," he says to the same tone he always uses. From then on, Liam knows he would be foiled by just that simple tone of his. 

_The more important questions,_ Liam's mind repeats. But instead he says, and he means it when he says it, "I am very sorry for my behavior a while ago. I don't mean to shout at you. That is very unacceptable of me." 

Even Niall is amazed by the apology. He asks, "What changed?" 

Liam looks down to his feet. He says, "I have not thank you for saving my life. I owe you." He does not know himself if that answers the question. 

"Well... I... This is a little awkward for us, don't you think?" 

"Yes." He thinks that he should ask the more important questions now; however he thinks that a more private room should be required. He says, "You can stay in my house. There are a lot of unused rooms there. There you can live. There we can talk." 

"I won't be a bother?" 

"You won't." 

"Thank you." 

Liam goes to the head nurse's station, and talks of taking Niall out. The head nurse asks of the records of the blonde boy with blue eyes; what is his identity, where did Liam find him, and did he know that Niall's wound healed on its own. Liam does not answer, but he asks the head nurse to keep this as a secret, not wanting the talk to protract too much. His half brother should not know. That is the simple request. The head nurse, who was a close friend of Liam's mother, reluctantly promises. Liam gives her a warm smile, and he pays for the bill. He returns to Niall and tells him that they can leave now. 

Liam is outside the hospital again, with Niall, waiting for a cab. Niall is looking wildly from left to right, taking the place in. Thirty years not seeing any humans, then seeing so many of them. Liam wonders what does feel like. 

"Are you feeling right?" he asks. 

"A little dizzy," the boy admits. His answer recks the major general. 

"Here. Hold my hand," Liam offers. Niall agitatedly does so. His hand, Liam notices, is callous and warm against his own. 

"Sorry." 

"If I may ask, why did you heal me back in the Forest?" 

"Because you need to be healed," he says very simply that Liam looks at him incredulously. 

"That's all there is to it?" 

"Yes." 

"But I am a human, and you are one of them now." 

Niall actually gibes. "Why do you assume that there is a conflict between us?" 

"Because with what you said earlier, about us destroying your home." 

"You underestimate us if you think we are easy to give in to hate, Liam." 

A cab finally stops for them. Liam helps Niall get in. It is a quiet ride. Liam looks at his watch and is aghast to see that curfew will start in an hour and a thirty. He tells the driver to go faster. 

Niall is looking out the window. 

It was a long day. Liam feels tired more than anything. And a little sad. For what, he doesn't know yet. Even the restiveness is suddenly gone. And there is emptiness in his being. So suddenly and unwantedly. And after all that just happened? Such a debauch it must be then to his character, that after this ride he would start to question all his doings. 

"It is nice that it rains," he says suddenly, presumptuously, catching the cabbie and Niall's attention. 

"It sure is," the cabbie says enthusiastically. "Thank you, Sir. You ended the drought." 

Liam looks down, ashamed. Niall is staring at him with a blank expression. Liam could not take the look so he turns his eyes to the window and outside. The blonde boy clears his throat, and tells the cabbie, "Perhaps it rained because the gods pity the humans." 

The cabbie snorts. "If they pity us then they shouldn't have let the drought took place to begin with. We are lucky we have leaders that know our rights and have the knowledge to take them. Isn't that right, Sir Trinity?" 

He regrets he shouldn't have spoken. He lets out a weak, "Yes. This is all for Europa." There is something growing in him now, the unknown feeling he is not to examine yet. To distract himself, and to avoid further conversations, he focuses on a seared part of the car door. He imagines the buildup of this car, the anvil, the fire and the scorching heat, the smears of oil, the engines... 

At nine thirty, they reach the mansion. Niall is not impressed with the structures. It hurt Liam's pride a little. Even though he himself thinks the mansion is ugly, everybody else is awed by it. 

"It looks older than I remembered," Niall explains, and Liam understands. 

Sheila and a helper are just washing the dishes when they enter the kitchen. Ian and Alice have just finished dinner. They always eat early so they can have more time with their paperwork. Liam asks Niall if he wants to eat anything. Niall is unsure, this would be the first time he eats human food again. He makes him sit on an easy chair on the kitchen while he approaches the cook. 

"Good evening," Liam says. "Is there something--?" 

"There is roasted beef in the refrigerator. Sit right there and I'll reheat them for you after this." 

Liam obliges and sits with Niall. After a good thirty minutes, the cook comes with the beef and a plate for Liam. She notices the other boy. "Who is this?" she asks, solicitude blossoming as she takes in the frail appearance of the stranger. 

"Oh. A childhood friend of mine," Liam lies easily. Niall does not speak. Sheila suddenly pinches Liam's ear. But it was playful, good-naturedly, and mother-like. 

"Then why didn't you tell me we have a guest? I could have reheated more beef." 

"That's fine, Sheila. We'll share!" Liam says, nursing his ear. 

"Share he says! Why would you? Look at him, the poor thing. He's so skinny. He needs food!" 

"I'm fine," Niall speaks up. "Thank you. But honestly I don't even know if I want food." 

"Everybody loves food," Sheila says. She glares at Liam. "I'll cook for your friend. And you, mister. You're late again. Can't you come home earlier for dinner so I can wash dishes in one go? Honestly! If you reason anything so trivial again--" 

"My job is important, Sheila. And I just took him from the hospital. There's nothing trivial about that, is there? After all, he needs my help." 

"The hospital? Oh!" She pulls Niall to her ample bosom. "You poor, poor thing. That's why you're not sure if you want food, right? But if you want to recover faster, you need to eat." She lets Niall go. "Wait here. I will cook for you. And Liam, clean your hands, both of you. You're smudging tablecloth." 

Liam ignores the order and says, "Before I forget, Niall is to stay here for the night." 

"But of course. The curfew. Don't take me for a fool, Liam." 

"And he'll stay here for... a bit longer perhaps. Days, months." 

The cook frowns at him. "I am not going to ask why because that is not my business, but, have you told your brother about that? You know how he feels about strangers staying in the house." 

"Not yet. Tomorrow, I'll tell him. So, can anyone prepare a room for Niall?" 

"No can do. It's late. Your friend may have to stay in your room tonight." 

Liam looks over at Niall. "Would that be alright for you?" Niall shrugs in agreement. Then Liam picks up his plate and the roast beef. "Please take his food to my room, then, Sheila. The two of us shall have an important discourse. We'll be there." 

Sheila groans. "Oh. You're lucky, I like you. Off you go the two of you." 

Liam leads Niall to his room. A tidy place he's been staying for years now. He makes him sit on his bed as he searches for a spare mattress in his cabinet. Having found one, he lays the fabric on the floor beside his bed. He will sleep there for tonight. "There!" he says once his done. He looks up to Niall, and notices him looking around, studying his room. 

There is nothing much. Liam had preferred a smaller room ever since his return in this household from his one-year service in New Tallis. Every graduate of the military school should have at least three years service in one of their bases in around the world. Liam was just about to celebrate his first holiday in New Tallis, he remembers, when he receives a formal letter from Miss Nina Addison telling him briefly of his father's death and instructing him to immediately come home for his inauguration as a Major General. He had thought it was a mistake. He was a nameless soldier, too far from being promoted to an officer in the first place. But he came home and found out that all of the officials were to be replaced by younger (some just freshly-graduate) men. It was wrong, he felt it. But General Ian Trinity asked (demanded) them to have a faith in him and this new government he is building. 

As Liam and Niall both observe the room, they take note that the bed is small, made for only one person. The study desk beside is wide. Books, folders, and a word processor are on the table, sign of a busy life. A map of Europa is pinned on the wall. On top of the bureau by the foot of the bed are the telephone, a television, a vase of tulips, and a globe. The wallpaper is auburn, with fleur de lis patterns. Nailed is a huge frame of a family picture taken some twelve years ago, a week after Liam's twelfth birthday. The casts of the picture are all formal, serious. Mikhail stands in the middle with Ian on his left and Liam on his right. There is a seat angled by their side where Susan is, and Alice behind her. Below the portrait is the fireplace. But the top of the hearth was made into an altar of other picture frames; a picture of Liam in the entrance ceremony in the school, in his graduation, in his first day as a soldier, in his inauguration as the major general of the Security Division. There is a picture of him with Mikhail, one with Susan and last with Louis. A figurine of a pigeon perched on a mossy rock with a rose serves as the sole decoration in that altar. Beside the complete set of the latest encyclopedia in the bookshelf is the symbol of justice, symmetry gone with the tipped balance to the left. Liam has no time to purchase another one although he theorizes his family would scoff at him should they see the sculpture. Between Liam's cabinet and the tall bookshelf is a narrow passage leading to his bathroom and a toilet. The window, situated on the other side of the bed, is preferred to be always closed. The Leader's Palace can be seen from there. That is all there is. Liam feels empty as he rediscovers his room with Niall. 

"You want to take a bath first?" He asks Niall. "I can lend you some clothes of mine." 

The boy smiles tiredly. "Thank you. But I think I want to rest first. You can use a bath, if you like." 

Liam likes a shower. He leaves the boy, and goes straight to the bathroom to have one. He comes back with a towel draped around his waist, hair dripping wet. He immediately notices Niall in his study desk, in front of the roast beef, pasta and an iced cold lemon tea. But he is not touching the food. 

"I told Sheila before never to use my desk as a food table," Liam says all of a sudden, making Niall look up to him timorously. "I have some paperwork to accomplish." 

"I'm sorry," Niall mumbles. 

"For what? Don't worry. I will finish those papers first thing in the morning tomorrow. Tell, why aren't you eating?" 

"I don't want to." 

"Just try, Niall." 

Niall shakes his head. "You said we'll have a discourse." 

Liam rummages for a pajama in his cabinet. 

"Liam?" 

"For now just try to eat, Niall. We'll figure this out tomorrow." He sits in the bed, beside the god but he himself just stared at the food quietly, and without another glance to the boy. 

"Liam?" 

He gives Niall a pitying look before his in his business again. He's sad, and homesick, and lost and empty. He wants to go home. Home? Isn't this his home now? Yes, but the home he is talking about is in the past, many years ago, in the Eight District, under the stars with his mother and the Whale swimming above. That is home. Curses. Why does he feel like this all of a sudden? And who is he? A major general who has not even fought a single war but was put in that rank by his half-brother; to serve as another pawn in the game his half-brother is playing. Who is he? He does not recognize himself. He is lost. He knows that now, further explained by the dilemma that is Niall Horan. What is he to do with him? And is he doing the right thing now, making him stay in his house? And what of the things he is doing in his job? The things he is and was doing? Are those the right things? Suddenly, he does not want to be in this situation. He has no idea what he is doing, does not know what the heavy consequences this all entails, and he badly wants to go home. 

If Niall notices that Liam is weeping he remains quiet. _Only a child,_ he tells himself. _For what it's all worth, he is nothing but a child too obedient for his own good. But that's all right._ He is just like him during his first days as an immortal keeper. He was lost himself, did not know if he did the right thing by choosing to be one of them. At the end of the day, Liam is still a child missing someone. Niall knows. He knows by observing this human in the Forest every time they have clearing operations. He can see in his every action. He is longing for someone and he is lost. That is why Niall wanted to present himself to this man, so he would know that he understands. 

There are tremors in Liam's shoulders now. Niall reaches his hand out, and with much gentleness, brushes the hair covering the boy's eyes. He then whispers comforting words, and for the second time since meeting the lad, he takes the pain out of his troubled heart and transfers it to his swelling own. The curse he placed earlier on him in the hospital, the true curse every one of them calls Hatred, is back on Niall's form. The Wolf god may have scorned at him if sees this. He, who was appropriately given the epithet "the Young Keeper of the Rivers". This is not part of the plan, he would say. But Niall ignored it in his mind. There is still some human in him, and therefore he can and will still feel emotions. One of them is pity. The plan can wait. He'll have another opportunity to plant Hatred in Liam's heart some other time. 

END OF CHAPTER TWO


	3. Chapter 3

Behind him lay the gray Azores,  
Behind the gates of Hercules;  
Before him not the ghost of shores;  
Before him only shoreless seas.  
The good mate said: "Now must we pray,  
For lo! the very stars are gone.  
Brave Adm'r'l, speak; what shall  
I say?"  
"Why, say: 'Sail on! Sail on and on."  


Liam easily recognizes that poem neatly framed and nailed in Colonel Calum Hood's office. _Columbus_ by Joaquin Miller. He's read that one a couple of times when he was younger. It was printed on his mother's old literary books, found in the attic of their old home, in a basket just under the lone latticed window. A work of fiction with the titular fictional character and not one of his favorites but was printed in a book where Liam's favored poems were also written, so he took the book with him in the Trinity Mansion. 

"My men grow mutinous day by day;  
My men grow ghastly, wan and weak.  
The stout mate thought of home; a spray  
Of salt wave washed his swarthy cheek.  
What shall I say, brave Adm'r'l, say  
If we sight naught but seas at dawn?"  
"Why, you shall say at break of day:  
'Sail on! sail on! and on!"  


EVRO-002 is really hot during summer, that much Liam could say. He misses the misty rain that is still ongoing in Europa. He was told that the air conditioner broke just five days ago. All Colonel Hood can do is use an electric fan and open his windows wide open to let the breeze in. The colonel, who is just as young as Liam is, discovers that fresh air is better and does not opt to purchase another air conditioning unit. The windows open to the farm lands outside, and the woody mountains beyond it. The occasional passing of dragons and the Eagle is also a sight to behold. He said, when Liam asked him earlier, that somehow this ordeal makes him more relaxed and inspired in his work. 

They sailed and sailed, as winds might  
blow  
Until at last the blanched mate said:  
"Why, now, not even God would know  
Should I and all my men fall dead!  
These very winds forget their way,  
For God from these dread seas is gone.   
Now speak, brave Adm'r'l, speak and say--"  
He said: "Sail on! sail on! and on!"  


Colonel Hood is out in the Records Section, retrieving some reports and stats to be shown to him. Liam is made to wait here in his office, with a cold drink and without company. Liam does not mind that at all. Maybe a little. He could have chatted with Niall but the boy is outside the House of Guards, in the dry streets below getting friendly with the country folks. What is there to say, Niall just likes to meet new people. They just came from a two-day boat fare to get here. He is exhausted, to say the least. Three days after this he is to fly to Broisken Island, then to EVRO-003 to wrap up this biyearly inspection. He will return to Europa, as in the schedule, with the Emperor Enzo Rorchsdale two weeks before the test flight. And a week after that, the rest of the world representatives will start arriving. No wonder all the Division Heads are stressed. The ever-termagant Major General Sophia Smith told him bitterly this inspection is out of time, but Liam is just working on the Security Division's schedule. 

Nothing much to do, he continues to read the poem. 

They sailed. They sailed: Then spake the   
mate:  
"This mad sea shows his teeth tonight.  
He curls his lip, he lies in wait  
With lifted teeth as if to bite!  
Brave Adm'r'l, say but one good word:  
What shall we do when hope is gone?"  
The words leapt like a leaping sword:  
He said, "Sail on! sail on! and on!"  


His colonel is taking longer than expected. The drink is long gone. And he wishes Niall would go up here and be his companion. But he knows that Niall must stay out of Europa's business. His half brother, most probably for his own amusement, told Liam to bring his 'childhood friend' in this trip. No explanations why he has to but maybe, Liam surmises, Ian does not want a stranger freely moving in and outside the house. 

Liam cringes at the memories of that time when Alice first sees Niall in the house, laughing with Liam and Sheila in the kitchen. She looks at the blonde boy up and down, before quietly walking out. She brought it up during dinner. It sounded very wrong in Liam's ears. 

"Liam brought a boy in this house," Alice announced. 

Liam almost choked on his food while Ian looked at her quizzically. Her wrong timing is insuperable. "A boy?" 

"Yes, Brother. I saw him a while ago in the kitchen." 

"Liam," Ian addressed, "you didn't tell us you are bringing in people in our house without our consent." 

"This is only the first time, and I planned to tell you later. He's only a childhood friend." 

"And when did he start going here?" 

"Last night. He needed a place to stay so I thought--" 

"Can't he stay in the House of Guards instead?" Alice asked triumphantly. The boy being with Liam was just her guess, as a matter of fact. The boy could have been one of Sheila's sons who visits her every once in a while. But seeing that her guess was right, she would have so much fun from it. 

"Alice, you know real well that it is rude to interrupt someone talking," Ian chided, and then to Liam he said, "Your friend can stay here. I think this house needs a little more help. The gardener, Carlo, is getting old, don't you agree?" 

"I think so." 

"It's done, then. What is your friend's name, by the way?" 

"Niall Horan." 

Ian frowned a little. "I don't think I've heard the name Horan before." 

"There are over a million surnames in Europa," Liam commented which made Ian smile a little. 

"But of course. Where is this Niall now?" 

"In the kitchen, eating with Sheila and the others. I could call him if you want me to." 

"No, Liam. It is also rude to interrupt somebody's meal. We'll meet him later." 

If Ian's casual tone sounded too suspicious for Liam, or too kind for Alice, they did not show it. Liam was already planning in his head what needs to be done while Alice was blaming the pandemonium in the Midwest for Ian's unusual good mood. 

Ian did not meet Niall after the evening meal as he was called in the Leader's Palace for a midnight transaction. Nor did he meet him on the following days. The General only met Liam's friend before the two left the house to go to the port. By then Liam was already owing Louis and Logan a great favor when they took Niall Horan's death certificate and erased all records leading up to it with great assiduity. Louis had done so with great hesitation, but he trusts Liam, dangerously so more than he trusts the General. The certificate is tucked in Liam's attaché case now, which is also deposited in the room he is to stay for the three days here. Liam admits he must have let his over thinking self take control again. For sure Ian is too preoccupied with a lot of things. The raging war in Midwest, a sudden tsunami wave hitting Aroaland, the test flight, the prophesied population dearth, and the rebellion. But, still, one can never know. 

Now, Liam relaxes in his chair and waits for Calum. He thinks he can hear the colonel's footsteps in the hallway now, so he finishes reading the poem. 

Then pale and worn he paced his deck  
And peered through darkness -- ah, that night  
Of all dark nights! And then a speck--  
A light! A light! At last a light!  
It grew, a starlit flag unfurled!  
It grew to be Time's burst of dawn.  
He gained a world; he gave that world  
Its grandest lesson: "Oh! sail on!"  


Colonel Hood enters the room with another officer, and they both give Liam a salute. They take their seats, and for almost two hours, they discuss the progress of security in EVRO-002. 

2 

"He's a weird young fellow, isn't he?" Calum asks him, pertaining to Niall who they can clearly see is talking to the _trees_. Their meeting has just ended, and they are outside the gates of the House of Guards. Liam fancied a walk in the vicinity for a breath of fresh air. Calum has offered to accompany him. 

"He is childlike," Liam supplies, ignoring the amused tone in Calum's question. 

"I don't mean to sound rude, Sir, but why is he in this trip with you?" 

"The General asked me to," the simple and more than enough explanation. Everything can be explained by saying it was an order or a request by the General. Calum is nodding his head. Liam reaches for a letter inside his uniform and hands it over to the colonel standing in the dusty road beside him. "Here, a sugar report for you from a colonel named Michael Clifford." 

There is a tint of red in Calum's cheeks as he accepts the envelope and pockets it. "He could have just mailed me, or called me instead. That would have been faster, that knucklehead. Does he forget that I take a while to _approbate_ all letters, formal or not? With his amateur handle of grammar, I... Forget it." 

Now, Liam is amused. "He said he wanted it as a surprise. According to him, you have no contact for two months." 

"You know how our life is, Sir. And thank you. He shouldn't have bothered you." 

"Small reward for the things you've all done." They stand still in front of the gates, opting to just wait for Niall to notice them. The boy seemed to have a deep conversation with the trees. "Tell," Liam starts, "about the poem framed in your office?" 

"Oh that?" Calum says with an embarrassed grin. "I bought it in a handcraft shop in the city. I just thought I needed something inspiring in my workplace." 

Liam laughs. "But why _Columbus_? Why choose a poem about a fictionalized expedition and not something about the military?" 

"Well, I don't know how to explain it, but that poem seems to speak to me. Do you get me? And of course, not to sound offensive, but I don't want something that would remind me every day to embrace the suck. Like I need reminding." 

The major general whistles in agreement. 

Niall finally notices Liam outside the building and he quickly walks over to him. The coat with the kingdom's logo printed in the back is obviously too large for him. It reaches down below his knees and practically bellows every time he skips. Liam had given him a change of clothes; a gray tee shirt he used to have when he was younger, plus pants and shoes. Niall gives him a smile, and a friendly wave of a hand to the colonel beside him, which Calum returns with a nod. Liam introduces them to each other, after which they start their walk to the farm lands under the late afternoon sun. 

"Where are the people you were talking to a while ago?" Liam asks Niall, who is evidently struggling to keep up with their strides. 

"Left. They said they need to tend to their housework now that night is approaching." 

"So you were talking to trees instead?" Calum asks. 

Niall frowns a little and looks at Liam, as if asking him for some sort of help. Liam chuckles low, and Calum adds, "Don't worry. To each his own. I remember Michael talking to ladybugs once when we were still in Arodin. He had said they are the only ladies he could think of being with him in his lifetime since he thought he was going to die young with all that training." 

"Oh. And speaking of. Where are your other two friends again?" Liam asks, now with growing torpor as another day draws to its end. 

"Well, Sir, the last time I've heard Luke is working in the Warfare Division while Ashton is in the Educational Division. It is kind of nostalgic, really, to think how far we've come. Pardon my sentimentalities." 

"No need to apologize," Liam reassures. He notices Niall observing him closely and he smiles wanly at the boy. 

It is quiet for a moment. They can hear cicadas buzzing behind the greeneries. Up in the air, birds fly against the orange purple skylight back to their resting places. The wooden gabled houses in the distance are lighting their candle lights. Their shadows in the dirt road are getting longer, dimmer; soon they would disappear. Sunsets really screams of solitude of empty sadness. 

This is part of the EVRO-002 where electricity has not reached yet. The town a five-hour bus ride from here has, becoming the country's capital. But people from this area have not experienced to have a light bulb, or a television, or refrigerator. The Security Division base here has of course generators. Europa hacks budget for this country to advance more in weaponries. 

"Sir, I think we must head back to the quarters now. We can continue this rendezvous tomorrow," Calum suggests after what seemed to be a half an hour walking. 

"I still want to have a walk," Niall says whilst giving Liam a pleading look. 

"I don't recommend you to have one," Calum says knowingly. "A civilian like you may have troubles in case members of the rebellion pass by. They might kidnap you and torture you. They are very dangerous people." 

Liam bites his lip at that. Calum have reported that earlier, about the rebellion being stronger here in this rural area than in the main country. It was also reported that the people here may be sheltering them. In response, depending on the week long survey, Liam shall request more number of soldiers to be stationed here. 

"What can they do to me?" Niall asks. 

"Coax you into joining them or kill you. You don't want either of the choices. Join them and we will have to kill you," Calum says. "Either way, you're dead. Honestly, they are a poison to the posterity." 

Niall actually whimpers. He turns to Liam. "Do you believe him?" he asks, as if Calum's claims are of another level of fatuity. 

Not _Is that true?_ but _Do you believe him?_ As if the question itself is begging for another explanation, another truth (another opinion?) coming from Liam. It caught him off-guard. He answers, "I do." 

The boy shrugs. "Then I guess we better go." And he leads the way. 

3 

"Has anyone ever told you you walk real fast?" Niall asks him in the middle of the night when they are lying in their mattresses on the floor. 

Liam sighs, and looks up at the ceiling. "No. Why?" 

"Because you do walk fast." 

"And?" 

"And I cannot keep up with you." 

"Niall, we are trained to be alert and do things with ease." Liam laughs softly. "There's this thing in our trainings, and that time I went to service, where the high officers make us do tasks quickly but afterwards make us sit and wait for an awfully long period of time. We call that order 'Hurry up and wait'." 

Niall is not laughing, though, so Liam sighs again and looks at him. "What do you want me to do?" 

"Nothing. It is just that if you are having a leisure walk, like what we're having earlier, you can't really enjoy it." 

"I am not really in for a leisure walk, Niall." 

"What a shame, then." 

"All of us 'walk fast'. Though to tell the truth it seemed pretty normal for us now to walk in that pace." 

"Yes. I get it. But... you were pretty friendly to Calum earlier. You treat him nice." 

"I don't believe I'm treating him nice. I just don't want to put too much pressure in him," Liam answers patiently. He thinks that Niall's questions are weird, even cryptic. He could have asked him blatantly, but he fears of some spooky revelation at the dead of the night. 

"Still... You're different from the other," Niall trails off. 

Niall means that to be a compliment, but Liam takes it as an insult. He scoffs. "No. We are all the same. They are no different from me. You just haven't looked enough to see that yet. I will introduce you to the others once we get back so you would see." 

A moment of silence. They can only hear crickets from outside and their own breathing. 

Liam lies to his side and stares at the boy, illuminated against the candlelight (part of the processes to save energy) on the table behind him. The boy stares at him back. He really looks so ethereal. "Can I finally ask you what you are doing with me? Why are you sticking with me?" 

"Because I don't have anyone else." 

"Why don't you follow your family?" 

"They think I'm dead. It is of no use to bother them now." 

"Then now I am your family." 

Niall smiles at that. He lies to his side as well. "Yes, you are. I'm stuck with you. Do you mind?" 

Liam knows he should give it that seemingly harmless question a thought, but sleep is calling to him. He answers, as he closes his eyes and stifles a yawn, "No. We are stuck together." 

4 

They visit the city the morning after. Besides the obvious populated crowd in the area, they notice the vandalisms on the public properties. JOIN THE REBELLION! TAKE DOWN EUROPA! JANUARIUS IS OURS, NOT YOURS! They take note of some of the citizens re-painting those walls under the surveillance of some soldiers. Liam is told that the men responsible for the writings are in prison now, facing inquiries. 

There are nothing much else to say about his stay in EVRO-002, nor in Arodin. The colonels (not just Colonel Hood) from the different divisions are doing their job well, thank you very much. The conflicts, at the end of the day, are in Europa. Louis contacted him when he is in the plane going to Broisken Island. The Investigation and Justice Division Head told him of a mass arrest in Twelfth District. Members of the rebellion burned an effigy of the General and rallied in the streets. Nine members of the rebellion are shot dead and the rest arrested are in court, ready to be sent to Broisken the day after. 

"And what were they rallying for?" Liam asks. In his mind he thinks of the test flight and the cabbie whose lecture on him of the crimes of humanity seems to waft inside the plane. 

"Plenty of things, actually," Louis tells him through the phone. "I have a list here. First they want us to close down the nuclear plant as the people living near the area exhibit some kind of a disease. Smith is working on that. Second, the test flight. And they actually take Filvenn Isles as an example of a kingdom that can co-exist with gods. Third is the increasing rate of unemployment--" 

"Wait. What?" 

"You heard me. Unemployment. The Business Division cut off people who display objection to our authority. You know, those who blatantly question our government and take that to their jobs. Those shameless hussies. Harris told me you were harassed by a cabbie, is that right? Don't worry. Those unemployed will soon put their blame on the immigrants as Harris thought he will give them their jobs. The General passed a law this morning that gives the immigrants a right to have permanent jobs. It is a riot now. Some people will blame us for now but eventually that blame will fall on the migrants. Brilliant plan, actually." 

"I don't know. Anything else?" 

"Lastly, they kept chanting Democracy! Democracy!" Louis laughs maniacally. "Can you believe that, Liam? They want democracy! Can't they see in the news that democratic countries are bound to fall? What happened to Philippus and Aroaland? And even to West Federal Republic? All third world countries!" 

"They don't know what's good for them," Liam says grimly. How dare those people question their government? Liam and the others, they are doing their jobs properly. They are even more dedicated to that corrupt president of Philippus, or that woman president of Aroaland. He cannot believe after all they've done, all they get is one big insult. 

Louis agrees. "Yes. They don't know what's good for them. We are their leaders. We know better. We made Europa what it is today. We'll show them, Liam. We'll show to those people, and to our gods, that we are in control." 

"Definitely." 

5 

They land in Broisken Island forty minutes later. Niall stays closely by his side as the boy takes in the environment. Gloomy. The place is gloomy and nothing is voluptuous. A man, who Niall can only assume as Colonel Shawn Mendes, meets their arrival and they are soon boarded on a truck. While Liam and the colonel talk during the ride, Niall looks around. _There are only two gods in here,_ he realizes. _A Leopard and a She-Wolf. How fitting for a place of sinners. Though I feel a lot of the imprisoned here are blameless. And then I wonder where the other gods have gone?_

They reach a gate, turning out to be the only entrance and exit to this abysmal place. Niall sees old buildings erected to a side. The truck swerves to the right. There are many more buildings there. But one appears to be decent-looking. And in front of that building is where they stop. Liam helps him get out of the truck. 

"Welcome to Broisken," Liam says. Niall senses fear in his voice. "If you must know, I only visit here once a year." 

"Why?" Niall asks curiously. He is being lead to a small office in the building. 

The Colonel Mendes answers for him, "Our Major General is scared, that is why." He is a jolly one, Niall observes. And he is close to Liam, too. Just like that Colonel Calum Hood. No doubt Colonel Michael Clifford is as well, even though he hasn't met the guy yet. 

"This place is a bit creepy," Niall admits. 

"Well this is the place where the criminals go," Shawn explains. "The criminals and the mentally insane." 

They are seated in a round table now, with food and cold drinks offered to them. Niall nibbles on the bread a little. He wasn't still used in the idea of eating. 

"It's a wonder you're not scared," Liam tells his colonel. 

"You know, Sir, I am not alone. Colonel Camila Cabello of the Investigation and Justice's Division is here with me. And I've been here for five years. I think I already got the hang of it all." 

"The Security Division and the Investigation and Justice's Division are the primary managers of this place," Liam explains to Niall. "The Health Division assists us as well." 

Niall only manages a nod. 

Colonel Mendes explains further. "They may try too hard to be intimidating but you just show them who's boss. It doesn't take a while to do that." 

But it does take a while for Niall to realize that the colonel means the prisoners in his statement. At the same moment, the realization that this is a milieu of a private and brutal business that fainthearted won't be able to grasp also comes. Liam and Shawn exchanges a look, and Liam quietly tells Niall that if he is finished eating, can't he go out for a while? He and the colonel need to talk. Niall says its fine, and quietly proceeds to walk outside the office and sit on one of the benches there. And, like what he has done in Januarius during the Colonel Calum Hood's report, he opens his mind and listens to Liam and Shawn's conversation. 

They are talking about a high officer of the rebellion getting captured and is currently in the Building 19-A of the island. They had been torturing him to get information about the whereabouts of his "little group." Niall hears Liam speak, voice firm and commanding, "Let me see him. I would like to give him the talk myself." 

"Now won't be a good time, Sir. Just before you arrive we were giving him an electric shock. He passed out and is still unconscious. He won't live any longer." 

Liam is silent for a while. Niall feels his wicked mind getting into work. Hatred does its wonders. "How about the bastard's family?" 

"Sir?" 

"Just tickle the guy, Shawn. A little threat to them can save our motherland. I know all of them hide behind a codename and left their past life to fight us. But I'm sure we will find out the identity of this high officer. Can't we?" 

"I'm sure we can, Sir." 

"Or a simple bribe with his life shall do the trick. Cut off one of his hand first. Then another bit of his body after. And another, and another. Until he spill all that we need to know about the rebellion, you shall not give him death." 

Niall can see Shawn smile. He's also a harmful soul, that one. "Yes, Sir. Our men like it when they desperately beg for death themselves." 

They talk a few more. Aside from the high officer, they also captured three more members of the rebellion. The three shall be executed tonight, as their punishment for betraying Europa. The Colonel tells him of the arrival of new prisoners the day after. Some of those prisoners are from the mass arrest, and Liam explicitly tells him what to with them. Niall doesn't want to hear anymore, however. He closes his mind and suddenly he can't hear them talking. All he hears are officers walking up and down the hallway of the building; murmuring about their own sickly jobs. He feels sick to his stomach. These people... are humans? They have to be monsters no less. And Liam is one of them, too. Give him Hatred and he acts like all of them; monsters that are easily corrupted by power and find it effortless to torture to get what they want. Niall is more than glad he is not a human anymore. Although, in the case of Liam, he shall confess that part of the major general's actions are caused by the curse he gave him without his knowledge. _Partly_ only because Niall knows it is in Liam's soul to act like a monster. All humans are like that. And the Wolf's plan is in motion. 

_This place is horrible, to say the least,_ Niall thinks. _It smells of both death and insanity. I understand Liam's gauche admission of want to stay out of here. I, too, would like to leave as soon as possible. But I must find the remaining two gods in here to relay the plan._

With that in mind, Niall patiently waits for Liam. His new friend comes to him an hour later, and it is already five in the afternoon. Niall asks him if they could take a walk around the vicinity which Liam declines. Liam says he, together with Shawn, will inspect the prison buildings with the remaining hours of the day, maybe they can go on until late at night. He is only here to bring Niall to their room that they will be staying for the next three days. Niall has no other choice but to agree. 

However when he is led to his room in a higher floor of that same building, and after Liam has left, Niall sits alert on his bed and waits for moonlight. A girl enters the room at some point to give him a tray of food, food that he does not touch even in the morning. He finally acknowledges the fact that he does not need to eat after all. When it is late in the evening, and when he is sure that half of the personnel in the building have gone to their own quarters to catch some sleep, he slips outdoors. There are two guards by the main entrance but he does not find it hard to hide from them and walk outside. 

At first he has no clue where to start looking for the gods. The woods behind the building and the prisons are vast, albeit dry. No life is possible there. Quietly, he walks by the tree linings and opts to listen for the gods. He knows that they would know if a keeper of the forest is in the proximity, and they would surely come for him in no time. So he continues his walk. When he sees however that he is nearing a jailhouse does he pause in slight nervousness. So many tortured bodies in there, he can feel it. A lamppost nearby gives him a chance to read what was in front of the prison's gate: Building 2-A. There are also guards by the front door, and Niall steps back into some overgrown shrubberies to hide. He notices a truck in front of the building, and two other soldiers discussing something. Their hushed actions make Niall aware of some late night activity. He is proven right when from the building two more soldiers emerge with three prisoners in tow. A man and two women. The prisoners are wearing the usual orange uniforms and hands are cuffed behind their backs. They look beaten down. One woman is crying. The one man is limping and his left eye is bleeding out. One of the soldiers pulls three pieces of cloth from his coat and covers the prisoners' eyes with each. The woman crying is wailing loudly now, until a soldier knocks the back of her head with the butt of his gun. They carry her inside the truck and the other two are also forced inside. Those four soldiers jump in as well, and soon they are pulling from the driveway. 

Niall takes a moment to decide. Should he follow them? That is not his business. That is not what he came here for. But he steps back, and runs deep inside the forest so no one would see him. With bated breath, he closes his eyes, and transforms into a winged dragon, the form the River God gave him. He spreads his wings and with a flap he is off the ground, causing the forest grounds to tremble from the sudden gust of wind. He lifts himself high and soars under the night starless sky. Below him, the land appears to have come out of some celluloid he had seen when he was younger. He easily locates the truck in the land, driving still and leaving the prisoner grounds now. They're entering the other side of the island, the part where they keep the mentally insane. But they do not stop there. They are still driving into the woods behind the last of the building of mental asylums. They finally stop in a clearing where, from where Niall is circling above, other soldier awaits their arrival. Niall takes a dive to the woods by the hill and changes back to his human form. Then he walks calmly from there to the direction of the soldiers. He finds them, and keeps himself hidden behind the trees to watch what they are doing. 

The three prisoners are in the middle, blindfolds gone, and they are digging holes in the ground. The soldiers stand around them, watching, gawking at them. Niall looks at their faces and is... what? Disappointed? Angry? Surprised? He doesn't know how to feel when he sees Liam in the group, leaning in the hump of a truck, looking impatient as he watches the captives work. Shawn is beside him, looking amused by the scenery unfolding in front of them. 

_What is happening, Liam? What are you going to do?_ Niall wants to ask. There is a feeling. There is a thought that this is not Liam, but a hybrid Niall made when he surreptitiously put Hatred in the man's heart on their last day in Januarius. There is an inkling that what Niall has done is wrong, to say the least. But what can he do? This is part of the plan. 

"Are you enjoying the view?" A voice asks, coming from behind him. Niall jumps in surprise. He is almost sure he is caught. Then the speaker comes closer and closer. It is huge. It finally revealed to be the Leopard, yellow fur dotted with blacks as night and eyes golden. The god stands beside him. Niall only reaches to its knee. The two of them continues to observe the humans. 

"Where is your companion?" Niall asks telepathically. 

"On her nightly rendezvous. You will hear her howling at any moment," the Leopard answers back with its mind. "You are not one of them, I see. You are the Keeper of the Rivers." 

"Yes, I am. I came here to bring news." 

"What of it? I hope the events we have been witnessing in recently have something to do with your visibly important news, that you have to come here in such visceral manner." 

"There is a plan to bring Europa down." 

In front of them, Liam pushes himself from the truck and rounds the prisoners, holding out his rifle to them and threatens them to go faster. One of the prisoner women, the one who was not crying earlier, visibly quickens her pace. The hole she is digging reaches to her knees and is wider and longer than the rest. 

"Ah, the Europa. Sometimes I forgot that that is what humans subsume that place with inhabitants that think they can bring us down and be more powerful than us," the Leopard thinks with a hint of smile in its voice. 

"You know of their project. Those giant robotic suits that is their first attempt to test their power against us. In a month’s time they will launch those suits." 

"The Eagle flew here once to tell us about it. And that human who calls himself Colonel Shawn Mendes is telling his men of it." 

"The Stag fears that those projects will reach fruition." 

The Leopard looks down at him, baffled and irritated. "What are you talking about, Keeper of the Rivers? We are immortals. They cannot kill us." 

"Yes. But those projects will only be the trigger, according to the Stag. Those suits would be powerful, yes. And maybe it can't do anything to us gods. And yet with those giant weapons they can get rid the Forest faster. And the Bear and the Fox are close to succumbing to Hatred now. Very soon they will become demons." 

The god finishes the hypothesis for him. "And with those giant suits that you speak of, humans can now kill the Bear and the Fox." 

"As feared by the Stag." 

"And you are here to tell us and what?" 

"Ask you to help us. There might be a war between us and them in the day they will test their new weapons. Would you assist us?" 

"Gladly." 

They turn quiet. In front of them, Liam points his rifle to the only male prisoner, and tells him something with probably a cold voice and impassive face. 

"That one," the Leopard points at Liam, "what have you done to him? His aura was never like that. His was pure, doubtful of himself, but speaks of swooning compassion. Why now, it is full of malice, and wrath is growing." 

Out of nowhere, Niall's eyes becomes blurry with tears. "Part of the plan. To pass Hatred to one of them, and use them for our side." 

The Leopard takes another look at him. And then says, "If you pity him so much, why did you choose him for the job?" 

Niall does not know the answer himself, so he remains silent. He wipes his tears away and composes himself. After some long moments, they hear a howl. The sound is coming from the other side of the island. It is now midnight. "Where are the other gods of this island?" he asks. 

"The Wood God is sleeping. It does not want to serve these mortals. So does the Wind. The Crow flew to the Filvenn Isles a long time ago." 

"They're not coming back?" 

"They are. Should these unworthy mortals drop dead." The Leopard points again at Liam. "I have something that will both endear you to that man and repulse you." 

"I don't want to hear it." 

The god ignores him. "First, I suppose you know about his mother?" 

"He's told me, yes. He was separated from her and hasn't seen her ever since." 

"His mother is in this island. In one of those rooms they reserve for the crazy ones." 

Niall looks up at the god, utterly speechless. "His mother is..?" 

"No. The woman's sane. Or _was_ sane. His father threw her to this place, as I recall and as we had heard, to atone for her sins of sleeping with a married man. And you know what the other part is? What is his name again?" 

"Liam." 

"Liam knows his mother is here all this time. True to what that man told you, he is not seeing her every time he goes here once a year." 

Niall does not know what the Leopard wants his response to be, although there appears to be a summons to respond. "I didn't know that..." 

Before them, the prisoners have stopped digging. Their shovels are thrown to one side. They are ordered to stand inside the plots that each of them dug for themselves. From where Niall and the Leopard stands they can only see their heads protruding from the ground. Liam and Shawn stands in front of them, looking down at them with disgust and authority. 

"Do you know why you are here?" Liam asks. The prisoners do not answer. "You are here for you betrayed Europa. You mocked our government and dare to build a new one without knowing anything what is good for you. You incite riots and persuade other people to join you. Do you think you can be stronger than us?" 

One of the women cries _(mimicry of a dying animal)_. Other soldiers stand back in awe. 

"You are helpless," Liam continues to speak. "You have nothing against us. Even your high officer admitted that before he died this afternoon. And you know what? He died with his left arm and dick cut off. A disgusting pile of shit he is." 

Shawn is snickering wildly beside his major general. The woman cries louder. 

"Anyway, he sold all of you off. He told us where your nearest base is and he told us the identity of your leader. In exchange for what, you may ask? In exchange for death. Now, the three of you are of no use to us anymore. You are traitors. You're lucky we even allowed you to dig the soils of Europa as your burial grounds. Colonel?" 

It is all too fast and Niall is not prepared. Without further ado, Shawn steps in and shots the crying woman, then the man, then the last one of them. If only there is some warning, Niall might have turned his head away. Instead, he has seen the gunshots fired to their heads as if hypnotized. When Liam and Shawn takes a truck and leaves the soldiers to bury the dead, only then that Niall realizes he is crying. _What was that? What sick harshness was that?_

The Leopard is looking at him. Then it starts to walk away. But before it disappears into the woods, it says, "You see how Hatred changes them. Keeper of the Rivers, if your heart is aching to see your friend act that way, lift off that curse from his body and stash it somewhere else. Do it immediately. Hatred, especially of humans, consumes them rapidly and destroys them. Don't let it grow in his heart. It is a waste, anyway, to pass the curse on him. Have I told you his soul is pure, though speaks of utter sadness? And he is one of the few living mortals who might see things in our perspective. He is just like you." 

Niall spends the next hour in there crying, even when the god is gone, even when the soldiers have done their job and has driven away. He weeps. He cries until he feels empty inside, with a deep longing for his home in the Forest where he is not exposed to this monstrosity. Why, isn't it that he has forgotten all these terrible harshness of human nature? He has seen it before when he was still - full - human; in newsreels, in movies, in documentaries, but never with his own eyes. And he has forgotten those horrid things! How dreadful! Then, with a start, he turns into a dragon, and flies back to the building on the other side of Broisken. Liam might be there in their room now, wondering where he is. He reaches their building in no time, and enters through an open window. He runs into Liam when he is running to their room in the fourth floor. 

"Where have you been?" Liam asks, face with no evidence of real interest. The man has just come up of the stairs. 

"O-Outside... Having a w-walk," Niall answers, panting. 

Liam continues to only stare at him, sizing him up, as if deciding on some trivial matter on Niall's whole being. Then he says, heading to their bedroom door, "This place is dangerous. Never do that again." The door closes, and Niall is left standing alone in the hallway. 

His mind is racing. What should he do? Oh, what should he do? He remembers the Leopard's words: _Hatred changes them and consumes them fast._ Well, bloody hell. How could Niall know if these were all the effect of Hatred. Change Liam? He has only talked to him for about three weeks. And in the past, he has only observed Liam from afar; gazes filled with wonder and a tiny fondness. How could he know now that Liam is undergoing some change as of this moment? Somehow it is not helping that he is a mere delivery boy and carrier of the plan. Somehow it is not helping that there is still human in him to feel all these emotions. 

6 

Niall doesn't want the Wolf to know of his dilemma. The Wolf is wise, yes. Dangerously wise that it knows how to handle the growing Hatred in its heart but still keep its body. The Wolf has put its faith in him. Very simple is its reasoning that with Niall's human form, he can enter Europa with no problem. It said that Liam is the perfect vessel for the Hatred that originally came from the fallen River god, the god which is currently resting but will return in due time. Liam is the brother of the proudest general the gods have seen. He follows the general blindly yet there is emptiness in his heart that they could fill with blind anger. He is closest to the general's heart. And what would happen should a human take possession of a curse meant for gods? He would be a demon, of course. A powerful demon (for all forms of hatred are powerful), but one that would die on its own (for all humans are weak when it comes to emotions). But the rest of the plan? Why, Liam shall do the work for them. With his small ill-feelings for Ian and for Europa, it would magnify. Liam will burn the place for the gods. Europa will be defeated without any of the gods sacrificing themselves to become demons. And Liam will die shortly. Niall had said that gods don't easily give in to hate. True, and they are tricksters as well. Look what they did to him all these years ago. They knew someone like Liam would come. However the River god fell way too early and they need someone that would be a vessel to its hate while Liam is not yet born to the world. They need a human, but one who is stronger and one capable of controlling rage like a god. So the River god called onto him one night, and the rest is history. Niall admits it is a well-crafted ruse to show how clever they can be like humans. The Wolf had given him the signal that time when he first met Liam, that time in the Forest when it rained after half a year of drought. Niall just doesn't know what will happen to him once it’s all done. In the end, he and Liam, they are just pawns in this game. The thing is if you are not one of the powerful, you end up as their pawns. 

Now, as Niall watches Liam converse with Shawn in the office while waiting for the arrival of the prisoners, he can't help but to think of taking that Hatred away and giving it to someone else. There is a warlock named Zayn. He burned the House of Guards ten years ago. He was exiled in the Forest with four others. He is a young man, maybe the same age as Liam. He is a little conceited of his powers. Zayn hates Europa and the gods alike, but maybe he would suffice. Problem is, the warlock knows his magic well and he has been hiding from the gods these past few years. It would take too much of Niall's time to find him before Europa's dreaded test flight. 

He feels a tap on his shoulder. Liam is looking down to him with unreadable expression. 

"We're heading out to inspect the newly-arrived prisoners in the cell. Do you want to see those rascals as well?" he asks. 

Niall only manages a slow nod. Then Liam, Shawn and the Colonel Camila Cabello leave the building with their quick strides. Niall follows behind in almost a run. 

They are entering a building cell now, Building 4-E, when Shawn speaks. 

"Sir, many of my guards spotted a dragon flying around last night in the island." 

"I thought all but two gods remain here in the island?" Liam asks. 

"The Leopard and the She-Wolf. That's true, Sir. I have sent scouts this morning inside the woods where they had seen the dragon first appeared. They are yet to report back." 

"What is it doing last night?" 

"Witnesses swore they saw it flying towards the hills last night, sometime before midnight. Around the same time we are on the hills ourselves." 

Liam stops suddenly and looks at Shawn, then at Niall. And, oh, he knows. Liam knows that it was Niall. And he is angry while Niall is melting under his stare. Anger and betrayal is what Niall sees. He swallows in fear, having no idea of any recourse to escape from Liam's accusing gaze. 

"Sir?" Shawn asks with concern. 

"It's nothing," Liam seethes, still looking at the blonde boy. Then he faces forward again and continues to walk. Niall, on the other hand, feels his knees weaken. Why does he feel shame creeping in him? Camila takes one curious glance at him before following the superior and Shawn. 

They are ushered in a room by a guard. Niall counts 24 men and 4 women lined up. The arrested crowd from yesterday. The three officers stand in front of them while Niall stays by the door. While Shawn gives those people the talk, Liam inspects their faces. Niall observes him. He notices Liam gape at an old man with graying hair and trimmed mustache. The old man in turn glares at him. It results to Liam shaking in fury and hoicking his pistol from a holster strapped around his waist and pointing it at the object of his irritation. "I don't like the way you look," he says. 

Camila reaches for his arm. "Calm down, Sir." 

"How are you, old cabbie?" Liam asks the man. "I hope you will enjoy your stay here. After all, it is a crime against humanity to insult the government feeding you." 

"Put that gun away. Please, Sir," Shawn begs. To say that he is shocked of his superior's actions is an understatement. Liam is usually calm and collected. 

The man is staring at Liam defiantly, and for the second time since Niall got acquainted with the boy, he sees the killing intent on his eyes as he pulls the trigger once. The bullet shoots through the man's skull. The gun recoils, then he pulls it again, recoils, then again and again. He empties the barrel on the man who was already dead, lying on his own pool of blood. The top of his head is gone. Liam throws his firearm away. The other prisoners are shaking violently standing, heads down. The whole room stinks of fuse. In the dead silence that takes after, Shawn shakes his head and clears his throat. He orders the two guards in the room to drag the body away. Niall runs from the door where the body is sure to be dragged and into the hallway. He watches as the guards carry the dead someplace else. Then he waits there, mind numb. Very soon Liam walks out of the room to where Niall is. He is sweating, hair disheveled, and he looks pissed and weary. He sees Niall, expression as of an animal caught in the headlight, then walks out from him, too. Niall follows him outside. He catches him on his knees outside the building, near the woods. He has just finished puking his guts. 

"Liam," Niall mutters. He slowly walks over to him. Liam stands up and turns to leave him again but Niall grips his sleeve. "I know your mind is in chaos right now and need to tell you something." 

"Later." 

Niall grips at the thick cloth tighter and leans his head to his chest. "I'm sorry." 

There is no movement from either of them in the next minutes. Then he hears Liam catch his breath. He does not look up, though. Instead closes his eyes tightly, pushes himself closer to Liam's body, and forces the Hatred settling in Liam's being to come back to his. 

"I don't know why I did that," Liam mutters. He holds Niall's shoulder and attempts to push him away, but Niall holds on. "Niall, I have to go." 

_No, not yet,_ Niall thinks. He is far from finished collecting the Hatred multiplying in Liam's body like a virus. Only two days, and look what it's done. Funny. 

Liam attempts to push him away again but to no avail. "Niall!" he screams in anger. "Get off!" 

Now Niall puts his arms around Liam's waist and pulls him closer to him, with no intention of letting go until the job is done. He vaguely hears Liam shouts at him, he feels him push him away, but he focuses on his job. He can do this. He dismisses his questioning self, asking why he is doing this to a stranger. There is a plan, and he should be one of the gods now. But why? And what should he do after he takes Hatred back? Find the warlock, possibly. Or anything.Anything. There could be something that can teach humans lesson without losing this boy. 

_Is this love?_

Funny. 

The world is funny. And if he is not so busy saving this stranger in his arms, Niall could have laugh. 

END OF CHAPTER THREE


End file.
